


In Search of Darkness

by bloodied_moss



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), School of Dragons (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, Dökkálfar | Dokkalfar | Dark Elves (Norse Religion & Lore), Elves, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Spoilers, Other, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Trolls, Vikings, Woolly Howl HTTYD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodied_moss/pseuds/bloodied_moss
Summary: In a post-Hidden World Archipelago, a sickly Outcast spirals down a path of lost knowledge , sparking fear into the Chief of New Berk, Hiccup III and uncovering a plot that threatens the secrecy of the Hidden World.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. The Scourge

Winds, like daggers through a heart, tore through the desolate landscape of Outcast Island, out in the dark. They shook the Loki Trees to their very roots, threatening to rip them out of the miserable earth, cursing the deity who was their namesake. Fell waves hammered against the already rugged and harsh coastline, biting off chunks of rock and dragging them down into the hateful waves below, urged on by the everlasting wails that haunted the bodies, souls and minds of the Outcast tribe. Perhaps that was an explanation for the daunting expressions and harrowingly exhausted eyes that were characteristics of the tribespeople. 

Ravenskald considered this as she stared out from a small hole in the mountain, a few rusty bars keeping her from falling out, seemingly fitted randomly and in a fit of madness. 

“It was poor planning designing windows that prevent us from tumbling to our demises but can’t keep us warm,” she uttered through shivering teeth, pulling the thick oversized coat that served as a blanket tighter. “Whose idea even was this?”

Her dark and ominous hair blended into the black depths of the wool coat, making it impossible to tell where coat and child ended. All that could be seen by her father, who was busy sharpening an axe on a grindstone, was a mass of darkness except for her familiar circular face, white as the snow that choked their island.

“Don’t ask me,” he grumbled back, a grim man with the same dark hair as his child but tied back into a long plait, his pallid and grey-bearded face worn down by the intensities of his life. “I suppose when the Outcasts first came here, they had to make do with the materials they had on their boats.” 

“How long until Mothir comes back?” sniffled Ravenskald, turning her eyes away from her father and back to the windows, staring at a single leaf blowing away in the wind.  
“As long as it takes to get your medicine, I suppose. It’s best not to move until she returns.” 

The dark rings surrounding her eyes showed the effect that the illness had on her, even though she had recovered for the most part. Her skeletal form and wraith-like appearance had led other children on the island to call her Draugr when they saw her ghostly form hovering at the window like it usually did. There was still a rift between her father Throrir and her mother Ingemar about the choice to take Ravenskald on the scouting mission three years ago to an abandoned island village, just after she had seen her eighth summer. At only eight years she had fallen through an old rotten trapdoor and into a room filled with rats, and after just one bite-

A sudden sound of wood on stone awoke her from the memory of fear and pain, the vacant look on her face vanishing as she turned to see her mother, dressed from head to toe in a long, hooded yak hide coat, shutting the door behind her. In her hand she held a small jar carved of a horn, with the familiar sound of the liquid inside helping Ravenskald’s mood. 

“Come closer to the fire, dear,” she heard her mother say as she was taking off her coat and sitting close to the hearth that heated the cave-house. Brushing dirt from her faded grey dress and repositioning her helmet on her maned head, she beckoned for her daughter with a solemn smile and uncorking the horn jar.  
Thorir stood from his work in the corner and walked over to the fire, silently stoking the logs and placing a kettle-cauldron over it before pouring in an amber liquid from a keg, as his daughter shuffled slowly over. The heat from the fire slowly warmed the drink, but the sickly girl was distracted from the beautiful flames by Ingemar handing her the small jar, which she took with her bony and slightly trembling hands. She tilted it to her lips, being hit by the familiar taste of herbs and the slimy texture. She stuck out her tongue in disgust and held out the jar back to her mother, before huddling up into the coat and staring at the fire once more. Throrir was adding ingredients to the concoction in the kettle-cauldron, and an enticing aroma filled the air. 

“I remember your great-grandfather used to make me this brew on a day like this when I was a bairn,” he rumbled, smiling at the memory of his grandfather. “He taught me all the recipes of our clan that have been passed down the generations when the Liflegur clan lived on Berk. Even after my father was exiled with Alvin our clan has always understood that despite the severing of our family, Líflegur Brew is the best remedy for the cold.” 

The usually sombre face of Throrir had split into a faint and bearded grin, reciprocated by the smile of Ravenskald. Her father ladled out the warming drink into three wooden pitchers, handing them to the two surviving members of his clan. Ravenskald watched the steam rise in the light of the fire, following it as it rose up above them until her eyes were drawn to the circular wooden shield that hung above the fire. The emblem of Clan Liflegur, a black wolf paw impaled by a red spear on a grey background, hung silent and empty above the flame, and although may summers younger than her father, she knew that despite his words the blood was running out, that any hope for its future was futile.  
“You’re sure you can go tomorrow?” asked Ingemar, the faint lines of wrinkles creasing around her mouth in a concerned look.

“I’m sure.” She took a sip of the warming drink, letting it spread through her frozen form. “This is probably the healthiest I’ll ever be.”

Ingemar glanced at Throrir, whose smile had left in favour of his usual grimace. He glanced at the sword he had left in the corner by the grindstone, before looking back at his wife with hooded eyes and saying nothing. Her mother was right to fear.

“I don’t know what you’re worrying about, Mothir. You can’t catch the Scourge of Odin twice.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As the remnants of the Sun attempted, and failed, to shine through the thick grey clouds that obscured the sky, Ravenskald stared at the sea. For the first time in three years, she could feel the wind on her skin properly, the faint beams of the Sun in her eyes. She wore her usual attire of a thinly spun white wool shirt, and a long skirt of deep grey, all but obscured by the oversized coat she still wore. The Outcasts were shouting and moving all manner of items around, rolling empty barrels onto ships, preparing weaponry and such. The grim longships still bore the skulls of the dragons slain decades ago, although now they remained out of respect rather than to inspire fear. Not that there was anyone to hunt them anymore.

Since the Night Fury had taken up his position as Alpha of the Hidden World, there had been fewer and fewer attacks on dragons. They still left their underground dominion to travel to the Archipelago for food or for companionship, but the unity under the Alpha had created a force that any would-be Dragon Hunter feared more than Hel herself. Occasionally, when the fish eluded the nets of the tribes and the people began to starve, one of the Riders (usually Chief Hiccup III) would travel to the Hidden World’s Opening and ask for help. Ravenskald had seen it with her own eyes, packs of dragons flying over the island and diving into the ocean, chasing fish closer to the shores from the open ocean. 

“Ravenskald! Come on.” The voice of her father droning miserably brought her out of her thoughts. “Get on the boat.”

Her boots crunched on the pebble beach as she walked slowly towards the quay, stepping along the rotting wood and hopping onto the longship. Her father instructed her to sit on a bench with a gesture, not talking as he worked on the ropes with other sailors. With the last of the preparations, the sails were unfurled, and the ship began to drift off through the water. Throrir sat beside her on the part of the bench next to the edge of the ship, fitting his clan shield into place.

“Remember when you came out on patrol with me three years ago? If you see anything strange, tell me.” The grim man had one hand on the sheathed sword in his lap and another on a torch, looking out towards the sea stacks and small isles that lay nearby Outcast Island. Ravenskald attempted to say something, but the clamour of the rowdy Outcast sailors drowned her out. “You’ll have to speak up, lass.”

“I said, did you ever find out what happened to that village?” Her voice, at normal speaking level, seemed like shouting to her and sent a wave of embarrassment over her. Her father sighed and kept looking towards the fog-enshrouded island ahead of them.

“No. We did not,” he replied, distracted. “But after you passed out, we burnt that wretched place to the ground. Any infected monstrosities that dwelt there had no chance, don’t you worry.”

The longship gently followed the waves around rock and beach, most of the bleak Outcasts speaking in quite grumbles to their companions next to them, the rabble having died down once their home island had disappeared in the fog. 

" Ironically uneventful, compared to my last trip outside , thought Ravenskald, still looking out into the mirthless grey of the fog that cloaked them. She took a deep breath, inhaling the odours of the sea. The smell of salt, gulls, fish oil and pitch – but no trace of that sickly horror. 

But as she smiled softly at the relief, something shined in the light of the torches, catching her eye as the gleam cut through the cloud that hovered above the stark, green ocean. She narrowed her daunting eyes before tugging on the hem of her father’s fur cloak, who turned and squinted into the impenetrable greyness. 

“Aye, I see it. Hold on a minute, lads,” he said, raising his voice. The sailor directing the rudder eased it a little. “Over there, look.” Despite the dull monotone of his words the Outcasts heeded him, the tiller changing the direction of the ship towards the west, where the light was emanating from. “Good job lass,” Throrir said quieter, earning him a pale smile. 

As they got further, they saw thrusting out of the fog the wreckage of a ship. But Ravenskald choked on air to see that it bore the tattered sail of the Dragon Hunters. Immediately the Outcasts drew weapons and cautiously jumped over the side as the ship bumped into the beach and stopped moving. Unnoticed by her companions, the wraith of a girl hopped over, falling onto the dull sandy beach. While the others searched the wreckage, hacking at wood and scouring the hold, Ravenskald noticed that the source of the light was actually coming from above the beach, on a small overlook. Stumbling forward, she jumped up onto a grassy rock and slowly made her way up the small rocky outcrop, jumping from piece to piece and almost slipping on the damp moss. Looking up from where she stood, she realised that the last rock was too high to jump to. Instead, she gripped onto the best handpiece she could, barely able to cling on with her weak fingers, trying to find footing. With all the strength she could muster, she hauled her scrawny form up and onto the grass-covered stone. 

Looking up, she saw a sight that struck her soul with the coldest of Jotunheim’s ice. 

Before her, clawing at a wooden crate was a seagull. And this gull had cracked and eaten five out of six dragon eggs. 

“Get back!” she screamed at the bird. “Off! Away! _Drittsekk_!” Throwing a nearby stone at the bird, it screeched and soared off, blood and embryo staining its beak. The rage within her faded to a sadness as she heard the shouts of the others below, looking up to see the last Scourge victim cradling the last egg in the crate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! 
> 
> this part of the story will be completely different from the rest of it, ravenskald will be a different age next chapter 
> 
> hopefully you enjoy !


	2. "Property of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after ten years, Ravenskald's life is drastically different from how she used to live.  
> a new bond has been forged, and futures that would once have been dreams are now realities.

From there life took a drastically different turn, almost unrecognisable from her experiences up to that point. Ravenskald thought about this as she lay on her bed, staring up at the wooden ceiling, reminiscing the stormy Winter day when she sailed to the School of Dragons with the egg. The renowned Valka Haddock had come over from New Berk to watch over the egg, insisting that Ravenskald had to stay and study the ways and lore of dragonkind. The school was still basically as busy as it was before the Migration, young dragons searching for adventure or a desire to hunt down Trappers would leave their native World Beyond the Sunset and find Riders at the island. Occasionally, the ex-Dragon Riders would visit the School and give lectures and speeches in the Great Hall, although the visits of Chief Hiccup had become less and less.

Sun beamed through the chimney hole in Ravenskald’s small wooden house roof, hitting her in her ringed eye and making her groan. In her blinded panic she rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a crash, hitting her head on an oak chest.

“Gods above, oh dritt-“ But before she could finish her swear, a huge mass of fur and claws burst into sight, pinning her down and uttering a fell howl-like roar, baring its sharp white teeth. “Yes, yes, thank you. I’m fine, get off you great beastie.” 

With an inquisitive growl, the great creature hopped off of the young Outcast and knocked open the door with its head. With a snarky moan, Ravenskald stood and brushed her linen undershirt, before pulling on a tunic with small metal plates sewn into it and a long skirt of toughened leather decorated with steel skulls, the same material as the tall boots she hauled on. Stretching, she yawned and reached for her once-oversized coat that was hanging from the bedpost carved into the likeness of a dragon, slipping into it and stepping out into the snow.

Just over ten years it had been, and during that time she had grown from a sick and weak wraith to an elegant but imposing figure, who still bore the paleness and dark rings of her former illness. She shut the old door behind her, scratching her crow-haired head. Untamed, unbrushed, unrestricted, strands of thick darkness shrouded her face like a mane of spider’s legs, with occasional and random plaits hanging down like snakes amongst the cobwebs. 

“Come on Hati, don’t be childish.” She turned and shouted up at the creature on her roof, who cocked its head in a pretence at innocence. “Don’t make me come up there you foul monstrosity.”

She barely dodged the blast of ice that was shot her way, scowling up at the grey Woolly Howl who had currently spread her wings wide to intimidate her Rider.  
“Fine! Be that way. I don’t need you!” She smirked as she turned her back the dragon, who sat, thinking on the best course of action. “I could always train one of these sheep, I guess. Less tricksy for sure…” 

At the insult, Hati glided down from the roof and knocking Ravenskald to the floor with her tail, resulting in a gasp as all the air left the Outcast’s lungs. She laughed as the pair rolled around in the snowy earth, Hati growling playfully before slapping Ravenskald in the face with her tail and running off behind the small house. The lazy sheep grazing on tufts on grass in the pen looked indifferently at the scene, to the point that the winded Rider waved a hand in front of their faces as she lay in front of them, to no effect. She sighed in exasperation before leaping to her feet and running towards her small house, two things she could never have done due to the Scourge. 

Stealthily rounding the corner, she was greeted with a curled-up ball of woolly scales, head hidden by magnificent grey and white wings. Impatiently, Ravenskald on the wing, to which a head popped up through the wings, tilted to one side. 

“Give it here you thief.” She raised her eyebrows at her dragon friend, who growled in a way that resembled laughter before uncurling and sitting on her haunches to reveal a crossbow. Grinning, Ravenskald picking it up from the ground, grateful for the familiar touch of the deep, dark spruce wood stock and engraved steel bow. She slung it over her back with the thread of rope that went from end to end, before hopping on top of Hati. “Right, you perilous beast, let’s be off.”

With a lighthearted growl, Hati leapt into the crisp air, beating her powerful yet soft wings and climbing up, up up into the beautiful blue sky. The Sun shone weakly despite the clear day, and the coldness of Winter still clung to the world in a beautiful poetry of hoar frost. Elegantly cold winds cut across Skald's face as she soared on the back of the Woolly Howl, blowing tangled hair and plaits back behind them in curling spirals of chaos. They rose above the fields, looking down at the pens of sheep, chickens and yaks grazing or being tended by Riders, and Winter fields baring cabbages and carrots, the only crops to grow well during this time of year. A few Riders were taking off as well, soaring around the fields before the day began.

"Come on Hati, let's find us some solitude." After an agreeable growl, Hati tore across the sky in a flurry of fur and wings away from the more populated areas of the island. Over craggy rock they sailed, gliding on the air once they were out of view, heading towards dense woodland and the small remnants of the mountain top of the caldera island that had once been a volcano. 

Ravenskald smiled as they drifted above a sounder of wild boars rooting about in the snowy dirt in search of mushrooms or the remnants of berries. A few distant crows cawed in the Wilderness, getting louder as they drew ever inwards to the area. Soon the forest gave way to the lake, mostly frozen over in the chill and completely empty. The shelter on the shore that usually had a Rider and dragon in it was abandoned, due to the weather, but instead of spending the morning shivering under a blanket of leaves, Hati gently soared down to the hotsprings that were a bi-product of the volcanic activity that blessed the island's history. Once they'd landed, Skald wasted no time in removing her clothing, whereas Hati immediatley jumped into one of the pools with a splash, spraying Skald with hot water. Laughing, the Rider jumped into the pool next to it, embracing the warmth of the water and closing her eyes at the touch of it against her skin. No one was there to see, no one was there to judge, just Skald and Hati in the hotsprings, in the warmth. The cold Sun did nothing to melt the snow and frost that decorated the island, giving them a beautiful view of the Wilderness.

She looked up as Hati splashed around in the water, staring at the cliff face that walled off the part of the island from the populated areas and the sea. She'd always wondered why there were caves in it, at such an extent and distribution that it seemed almost co-ordinated. Her thoughts were interrupted by, as was usual, by Hati, who had used her tail to splash a great tide of spring water into Skald's face.

"You utter bastar-" Another wave crashed into her, pushing her over and backwards into the pool. Growling in faux rage, she shouted and launched herself at the great, woolly dragon, attempting to wrestle her amongst the steaming water. Hati's purple eyes flashed with joy as she whimpered in mock defeat, falling backwards into the water with a splash and closing her eyes, sticking her tongue out and sticking her legs up. But as she did so, a deep horn blast shattered the peaceful silence of the island, summoning all Riders and dragons to the Great Hall. "Come on then. We best go before all the porridge is gone."

The drenched pair stepped out of the hotsprings, Hati shaking the water out of her woolly scales and Skald drying herself off with her thick, black coat before redressing herself and mounting her dragon. As they soared over towards the Hall, Skald saw dragon after dragon bursting upwards from the fields and and roaring in splendour and wonder, screeching and bellowing to each other in pride and revelry. Hati howled out towards the other winged beasts, joinng the cacophony of the Dawn Chorus. At the arrival of other Riders, Ravenskald pulled up the detachable grey hood to hide her face from the Sun and people, aware that people would now be able to see her and judge her appearance. But regardless of her comfort, the horn continued to call. Rising above the other Riders to avoid detection, they all flew towards the centre of the island - the School of Dragons.

Every time she approached it, she was blown away but its magnificence and what it stood for. A vast collection of knowledge and lore, research and discoveries and theories, all within this great hall. The Riders spiralled downwards, landing beside the carved pillar with the brazier at the top, a beautiful diversity of individual dragons of all shapes and sizes, colours and personalities. Ravenskald tried her best to ignore the chatter of the other Riders, dismounting from Hati who growled softly in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's ok girl. I'll see you in a bit, yeah? Go on." With that, Hati ignored the other dragons heading to the stables underground, baying cheerfully at a Monstrous Nightmare that she appeared to have befriended and running to the lake. Without the security of being near Hati, anxious fear and doubt crept into her mind like meticulous shadows poisoning her waking thought. Tugging once more on her hood, she entered through one of the many engraved double doors into the hall, already overwhelmed by the sounds of the Riders and the booming, vigourous voice of the Headmaster.

Clamour beyond forgiveness echoed off the wooden walls of the Hall, all the Riders on the island gathered within and sitting at long tables with built in fireplaces. Hanging from detachable metal arches were cauldron-kettles, full of porridge or weak mulling ales and ciders. Ravenskald took her usual seat away from as many doors as possible, tucked away on the corner of a bench and taking a small wooden bowl from a pile and a wooden pitcher, ladling cider and porridge. Sound surrounded her in a grotesque caricature of food and drink, hideous noises filling the air within the hall. It was the same every single day, nothing changed.

The routineness of the daily torment meant she knew how to deal with it, in some ways. Not enough to eradicate, but just enough to cope. She closed her eyes and sipped her drink, tuning out all the sounds of the slop and murmur and focussing on one conversation on the opposite side of the table to her.

"But it's not _really_ worth anything. I found it almost in pieces in an old Trapper camp, and I mean look at it! It's all complete _tull_!"

The voice was a soft with a rolling lilt, but not recognisable as anyone she knew personally, but she was intruiged all the same. Something to distract her, at least.

"This creatures don't even exist - it's a story book!" A rougher voice laughed, coming from directly infront of her. But in her silence and shadow not one of them took any notice of her. "You may as well just throw it on the fire!"

"Why not!" The sound of something landing on the burning embers crackled into her hearing, making her flinch a little. "Right, if you're done, I'm off to the Training Grounds?"

At the sound of their footsteps and chatter leaving, Ravenskald burst her eyes open, grabbing the book that had just began to catch fire and extinguished the small flames with her coat. In her pale hands was a singed leather bound book, the spine engraved with knots and twisting patterns. In a delirous excitement she stumbled up from the table clutching the book, the noise alerting the Headmaster Heyral who looked over and furrowed his bushy grey eyebrows. Skald burst out the doors of the Great Hall, watching the two Riders walking off towards the Training Grounds before darting off as fast as she could towards the Lake, catching site of Hati and the Nightmare.

"Hati!" she whispered loudly. "Hati!" The Woolly Howl looked across from where she was hunting fish with the Nightmare, who growled at her calmly. Skald beckoned for her dragon to come closer, which she did with a slightly concerned look on her reptilian yet wolfish face. "Get us away from here girl." She mounted Hati while staring back at the Great Hall, seeing Heyral stride through the doors and stare right at her, watching rider and dragon tear through the air. He grumbled, suspicious but unsure.

Hati ripped through cloud and sight, over snow and tree, before slowing to a glide once they had cleared the last of the sea stacks that surrounded the island. Ravenskald sighed in relief, before taking the book from the folds of her coat and tracing her fingers around the engravings. With the incomprehensible vastness of the grey ocean beneath her, she opened the book to its first page, resting it on Hati's wool-scaled back. Her almost lilac lips split into a smile of pure, unbridled joy at the scrawls of charcoal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again , thank you for reading !
> 
> i know SoD is non-canon but the concept of a school filled with dragon knowledge and used as a training area for riders is too tempting for me , so i couldnt resist adding it
> 
> hati's name comes from the name of the warg (god-tier wolves in norse mythology *not created by tolkien*) who will kill and eat the moon goddess at ragnarok
> 
> next chapter will be much more full of adventure and excitement than this one , so get ready for that !


	3. The Caverns of The Outcasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenskald and Hati begin their journey to understand the mysteries of Hiccup's old book

On the first page of yellowed paper, the runes scrawled " _Property of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_ ", in the spidery writing that Ravenskald had seen before. Hati growled quietly, spotting a small island ahead of them in the sea, turning her head to look at her rider. Skald smiled and nodded, gripping onto the book as tightly as she could while the Woolly Howl slowly spiralled downwards to the land. Understanding the value of the book to her Rider, she landed carefully and gently on the grey sand of the beach, digging her claws into it to stabilize herself. 

"Thanks girl," whispered Ravenskald, hopping off of Hati and onto the sand. "Now let's see about this book." Without thinking she sat down on the beach, the morning Sun shining down on them both despite the freezing cold. Hati could see her Rider would be distracted for a while, so looked around at the scenery. A small rocky hill was all that the island really was, pine trees dotting the land and piles of stone everywhere. Skald didn't even notice when she slunk away, she was too busy staring in wonder at the book.

Written in Chief Hiccup's hand were descriptions and drawings of all manner of creatures. But not one of them was a dragon. The first page contained an illustration of a great beast that almost seemed carved out of the rock of the mountains, a hulking creature that looked human in features but exaggerated. Hiccup had labelled parts of it as being covered in moss, which acted as both clothing and hair, while other parts of the monster had mushrooms growing from it. But most eye-catching were the large round nose, the small rounded horns and the cow tail. Written above it in runes - _ᛏᚱᛟᛚᛚ_ , _troll_. Ravenskald inhaled sharply, amazed at the detail of the notes and of the drawing. 

_It must have belonged to Chief Hiccup when he was a boy_ , she thought. A full page of notes explaining how they lived, places they preferred, all in the hand of the current chief of New Berk. Each page was like that, full of hulking trolls, elegant elves, masterful dwarves and mischievious gnomes, and how they all interacted with each other. Creatures that everyone from the Archipelago recognised and knew, many still believing in them. Hiccup certainly did, at least at this stage of his life.

She flicked through to the final page, revealing a perfect illustration of the few islands that the Chief knew of at the time, Berk, Berserker Island, Outcast Island, a few smaller isles, the lot. "The world's grown a lot since then, hasn't it Hiccup?" she murmured, smiling. But her eyes widened when she looked at Outcast Island, her home isle, because written beneath it were the words " _mirk-elves_ ", in slanted runes. "Hati! Hati!"The roar of her dragon made her stumble to her feet, flipping the book closed and looking up the hill. Hati burst through the trees, landing elegantly on the sandy shore. "We've got to go Outcast Island."

It was the longest flight Hati had ever had to endure, gliding on the wind across the ocean southwards to the craggy island. It was past midday when they stopped for a rest on a solitary sea stack to eat fish that Hati had caught on the way. "They'll probably be wondering where we are, Hati. We may have to fly back during the night or we'll be forced to spend it at Outcast." Her grey dragon growled in distaste. "Exactly. How are you feeling?" Hati growled uncomfortably. "If we want to reach there by nightfall we'll have to leave now."

As much as neither of them liked it, they set off once more, soaring over dull waters. Occasionally they spotted a dolphin or narwhal heading across the sea, and as the Sun began to dip below the sky at the third mark of the sun dial, as was usual for WInter, they saw Outcast Island in site. Growling gratefully, Hati headed down towards the landmass. "Wait-stop!" Hati growled in frustration. "I'm sorry girl, I think this we'll do better at night. If they see us during the day we they might ask questions. We can rest on one of the small islands." A pang of anxiety hit Ravenskald, the thought of talking to someone who knew her ten years ago making her feel sick and dizzy. Huffing, the dragon soared down to one of the fog-shrouded islands that surrounded Skald's homeland.

Hati was sleeping on the soft snowy grass near a puffin nest, while Skald looked through the book by the small fire she'd lit. _Mirk-elves... What the Hel are mirk-elves..._ Finally, she turned a page to see a drawing of a slender ghoul-like creature, pointed ears and sharp nose and circled eyes. She almost laughed at the similarities between the mirk-elves appearance and her wraith-like and pointy face, noting the cheek bones and jaw. They were described as having snowy skin that easily burned in the Sunlight and wearing dark clothing made from a kind of large subterranean mushroom, although Hiccup's writings made it clear that this source was dubious at best and a complete fabrication at worst. She was just reading about the food that they ate, when a grim shout came from below her. She glanced down to see a light drifting throught the fog towards her, the sound of men talking eching up. _The patrol! Dritt._

Thinking fast, she scooped up a pile of snow and flung it onto the fire, extinguishing it with a fizz before lying flat on her stomach and pulling her hood up above her face. A shout came up from the barely visible ship, and almost audible words about a sound with a light met her ears. Her heart began to pick up its pace, eyes widening and hands trembling a little. If she was caught here, she would be sent back to the School, and how would she be able to explain what she was doing? Chasing fairy stories ? Fortunately for her and Hati, the ship moved on, and she just about caught sight of the rudder parting the water in ripples. It was almost completely dark, and clouds were beginning to form in the sky, blotting out a few of the appearing stars. Slowly crawling backwards, she flung open her book and glanced down at the mirk-elf description. 

"Mushrooms, caves, iron, got it. Hati!" she hissed, shaking the form of the furred beast. She was about to roar in indignance, before Skald clamped her mouth shut to the dragon's surprise. Skald raised a finger to her lips and pointed at the water, before letting go. The newly energised Hati flashed her purple eyes as her Rider saddled up, returning the book into the fold in her coat. Silently, Hati glided down off of the sea stack, her grey fur-scales and Skald's hooded coat making them invisible amongst the fog. She aimed for the peak at the summit of Outcast Island, landing on the harsh, jutting rock. As quietly yet quickly as she could, Skald dismounted from Hati, turning around for the entrance into the mountain that she was well familiar with. The pair crept towards the gap in the rock, Hati drawing her wings in as tight as she could and Skald hunching over as they both crawled into the tunnel. Slowly, down they went, water dripping from the stone and the frost making it incredibly slippery. Unable to bare it, Hati grabbed Skald's coat collar between her teeth and leaping down onto the cave floor, landing quietly on her feet. 

Skald dusted herself down as Hati placed her down onto the rocky floor, looking around at the internal cave system of Outcast Island. She turned to he dragon, silently motioning to be quiet and to look around. This was where the Outcast tribe lived, family after family dwelling within the caves, very much like how the mirk-elves were described as doing so in Hiccup's book. A few braziers warmed the system, as well as casting light onto the stone. A few voices could be heard from below, and Skald peered down the stairs carved into the rock and saw the Mead Cavern, a huge hall of a cave filled with tables and light. The Outcasts were there, feasting and drinking and talking, Chief Alvin the Treacherous sat in his throne of rock, his huge grey beard surrounding his face. Skald looked back at Hati, shaking her head. There had to be another way into the lower caves. Hati growled from the other side of the tunnel, nodding at an opening that spiralled down similarly to the one that lead to the Mead Cavern. Ravenskald shot away from the edge, sending a small landslide of rock tumbling down into the Mead Hall. She held her breath, before dashing through the opening.

Gently skulking down, they both peered around the corner, checking the coast was clear before scuttling across into the shadow, hiding from the light emanating from the braziers. As she looked at more of the empty caves, she remembered being once told that not a single one was carved out by the Outcasts, and that they were all there when they arrived from Berk years ago. The dimness of the cave tunnel was suddenly broken by a flickering of light radiating from above, and the sound of voices echoed down to where Hati and Skald stood. Panic began to take her, swallowing her into dillusion and mistake, but not before Hati had noticed a thin crack in the cave wall that lead up to a higher opening, unaccesible by humans. Growling, she ran towards Skald and used her head to nudge her Rider onto her back, leaping upwards and using her powerful wings to gracefully glide through the larger gap and back down to the floor. Ravenskald covered her mouth with her hand, aware that her breath would alert whoever was on the other side. She watched in unrbidled fear the light come closer and closer, before seeing the shape of two Outcast guards. Skald peered through the thin crack in the wall at them with one eye, seeing them turning back and upwards once more.

"I love you so much, you clever, clever beast." She flung her arms around Hati's furred neck, letting the soft scales comfort her and slow her heartbeat back down to normal. Hati gently cooed, before pulling back and licking her Rider with her great slobbery purple tongue, much to the amused disgust of Skald. "Right, come on. We've got to keep going," she whispered, running her hands along the cave wall in the darkness. Very slowly, the pair crept through the darkness of the tunnel, until they saw a pale light shining down from above ahead of them. Hati's eyes widened at the sight of her beloved Moonlight, bounding towards it and coming upon a large, circular chamber within the cave with a huge hole at the top. The Moon shone down, lighting the area, and while Hati stared up and attempted not to roar in adoration of the Moon, Ravenskald looked about the cave walls. Her heart dropped at the sight of detailed carvings and etchings in the rock. They depicted the plight of a people who had fled further and further into the cave systems, before being holed up in this very chamber. A solitary tear welled within her eye as Skald traced her hand over the carven stone.

"Horrible, isn't it?" She whipped around at the sound of a gravelly voice, noticing a silhouette against the Moonlight. Hati growled and began to charge up a blast of ice. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Wouldn't reflect well if you froze the head off of your own chief would it?" Ravenskald gasped, recognising the voice and shadow of Alvin the Treacherous looking down at her from the gap in the rock. "You might want to come up here, Liflegur."

Ravenskald flew up on Hati, seeing the smug smile of their chief. He was old now, but no less strong or formidable. The loss of Stoick the Vast a decade earlier had left him alone in his alliances, and although he was still friendly with Chief Hiccup of New Berk, he no longer had strong ties to the Berkians. Four or five Outcasts stood around him, armed with spears to ensure Ravenskald wouldn't fly off. 

"I'm not entirely sure you ought to be here, Liflegur. Last I heard you were studying at the School of Dragons. Now how would your parent react if they recieved a message informing them you were missing, eh?" Skald was silent, staring down at the ice. Alvin laughed his grating laugh, before clapping her on the shoulder, making her stumble and Hati growl. "Your dragon won't make it back there in time, it's too long a journey. But you aren't staying here either, I'll have a ship readied and I'll sail you to the School. Come on."

Slightly surprised, Alvin lead Ravenskald, Hati and the other Outcasts who joined him to the docks, who loaded some crates of food onto the ship before lowering the sail. Rider and dragon reluctantly got on, noticing that Alvin himself was coming this time. Skald sat down in a corner of the ship, wrapping her coat around her as Hati curled up against the Winter winds that were beginning to pick up. The exhausting tasks of the day coupled with the soothing sounds of the waves lead her to gently fall asleep, resting against the warm scales of Hati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter - bam ! i'm on a roll at the moment (wonder how long that'll last)
> 
> hopefully you all noticed the allusion to the effects of colonialism in this , and how it lead to the extinction of a people
> 
> also i wonder if alvin mourned as much as gobber did after stoick died ... just something to think about


	4. Screams Against the Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an expedition begins and a search for knowledge thought to be myth is underway , almost resulting in their deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick warning , this one's relativley long compared to the other chapters, and also there's a few auditory descriptions of an unseen death

The light of the Winter Sun awoke Ravenskald from her slumber. Three of the Outcasts were asleep, only Alvin and two of the others were awake, adjusting ropes and checking the waves. Overnight they had cleared the fog banks of the southern Archipelago and they had reached the clear waters. The Sentry Station of Old Berk, still used by the School, was in the distance, signifying their approach to the School island.

“So what happened on Outcast Island?” she croaked, sounding like her namesake. Alvin, who was steering the rudder, looked down at her with a sadness in his eyes, before turning back to look at the waters.

“I assume you’ve heard stories of the elves,” he growled. One of the other Outcasts noticed she was awake and threw a hunk of bread at her with a smile.  
“Of course.” She caught the rye bread with both hands, tearing off a small piece between her finger and thumb and eating it.

“There were always stories about a certain group of them, mirk-elves they were called. Lived in the caverns of a certain craggy and desolate island.” He looked down at her with a grimness characteristic of the Outcast tribe. “Then one day I and other Berkians were thrown out of Berk, sent to Mirk Island. Stoick didn’t believe the stories about the elves, he was too focussed on dragons. We had no other option, a storm was on the rise and we’d already been attacked by Scauldrons en route. So we landed on the island and made camp on the beach. We barely survived the storm. Your grandfather was one of the first to suggest we took shelter in the caves, and after two days of intolerable weather we had to.”

“And what did you find?”

“People. We’d never seen the like in the Archipelago before. Slender, the palest pale you’d ever known, and they wore this armour out of strange material. They ate the same as us, ice-tailed pike fish, but we later found out they had entire farms underground where they grew these huge mushrooms. Their weapons were swords and spears mainly, blades of iron that killed a good many of us during the night. Eventually though, we overpowered them and had them all cornered in the chamber I found you in last night. We couldn’t follow them but knew that the hole in the chamber would burn their skin when the Sun rose. But when we checked the next day they had vanished. Whether it was the Sun, or they had escaped I don’t know.”

Skald sat silently, nibbling at the crust of the bread. Had the mirk-elves been slaughtered in a genocide? Were there other parts of the Archipelago where they lived? Hati stirred and opened her purple eyes, growling at Alvin before stretching her long legs. Ravenskald watched her leap up from deck to stern to yardarm, before she spread her graceful wings and roared in her howling screech, waking the other three Outcasts.

“Meaning that all the caves on the island… The Mead Cavern…”

“All carved out by a people we murdered.”

“And my cave-house once belonged to a family of mirk-elves.” Alvin said nothing but nodded grimly, a shadow of shame flashing across his face.

In a matter of hours, the grim ship rolled into the docks of the Training Grounds. Dragons and Riders were everywhere, racing, gliding, practicing combat. The five Outcasts remained on the ship, wary of the many eyes trained on them, eyes that may belong to victims of their former viciousness. Too many islands had been affected by the raids and piracy of the Outcasts, too many families broken apart, and far too much blood staining their hands.

Alvin accompanied Skald and Hati through the Grounds and up into the School, granting him gasps and murmurs. Everyone recognised Alvin the Treacherous, regardless of how age had treated him, and everyone had heard stories of the Draugr Girl. Being in her Chief’s company ceased her anonymity, and she couldn’t hide within the throng of louder folk now. The three of them walked towards the Great Hall, Alvin wrenching open the doors with his still strong muscles. Fear impaled Skald’s heart as she saw, talking at one of the tables with Heyral, was Gobber the Belch and Chief Hiccup Haddock III.

He turned his head at the sound of the doors, the great fur cloak he was wearing ruffling in the draft. His wild brown hair and short beard had yet to be specked with the snowflakes of age, he was still a man in his prime, regardless of his lack of leg. 

“Ah, I see you’ve returned with our missing Rider, Alvin.” He was solemn and serious, but she could see it was a front, a lie. “You know, you really shouldn’t go wandering off from school,” he awkwardly attempted at scolding. “If you’re homesick we can always arrange-“

“She wasn’t homesick.” Gobber interrupted, taking a torrent of ale from his pitcher-attachment for his missing hand. “No one is homesick for Outcast Island.” 

“Or, as young Liflegur here has discovered, Mirk Island,” Alvin replied, scowling at Gobber’s statement.

“Mirk Island…” Hiccup’s eyes widened, and he frantically looked across at Ravenskald. “How do you know it’s called Mirk Island…?”

“Chief Alvin told me,” Skald replied, ten Winters younger than the thirty-one-year-old but still his height. 

“And why would he have need to tell you?”

“Because he found me in the chamber.”

Hiccup looked at Alvin, asking a question with a simple look and receiving a curt nod in answer. 

“And I think I might know why,” exclaimed Gobber the Belch, hobbling over to Ravenskald and reaching into her coat. Skald almost screamed in terror at being touched by the foulest-smelling Norseman she’d ever come across, before he yanked out a book by the corner. “Ta-daaaa!”

“Is that-“

“The old book I got you when you were a bairn, Hiccup. Saw the corner peaking out of your pocket, lass, you need to get better at that.” Gobber winked at her cheerfully, earning him a glare of disdain, although her hood still shrouded most of her facial expressions. Chief Hiccup gently took the book from Gobber’s hand, softly opening the pages and flicking through.

“How did you get this?” he gasped. “I thought my dad threw this out years ago.”

“He almost certainly did,” grumbled Gobber in annoyance. 

“One of the other Riders threw it on the fire yesterday morning. I saved it from the fire and went out to try and find mirk-elves on our island.” Ravenskald began to grow more confident, lowering her hood to reveal the curling darkness of her hair. Alvin, unseen by Hiccup or Skald, nodded at Heyral and then left the Hall, shutting the doors behind them both. 

“Well, I am glad that you saved it, umm…” He laughed nervously.

“Ravenskald.”

“Y-yes, Ravenskald. But you can’t just disappear one day from the School without letting someone know, all kinds of things could have-“

“You would have.” Skald was shocked by her own words but stuck by them. 

“She’s got a point Hiccup,” Gobber muttered, before Hiccup shot him a glance to let him know he wasn’t being helpful.

“Uhh, yeah well- that was fifteen years ago. I wouldn’t go looking for these things, Ravenskald, trolls, gnomes,” he laughed awkwardly again. “We don’t even know if they exi-“

“Hiccup Haddock, for the last time, trolls exist!” shouted Gobber. “I kept telling your father and I'll keep telling _you_ , trolls exist and I have the rapidly empty wardrobe to prove it!” At his words, something in Ravenskald’s head clicked.

“What about on New Berk? Are your socks are still going missing on New Berk?” she asked, as Hiccup looked up at her.

“No lass, not in ten years.”

“But that would mean that trolls find the new island uninhabitable, right?”

“I-“ Hiccup began.

“Aye! They would!” 

“What are you getting at, Ravenskald?”

“If Old Berk is deserted, wouldn’t that mean that the trolls would come down from the mountains and out of the forests to live where the old village was?”

A look began to show in Chief Hiccups eye, something that hadn’t been seen by anyone since he was a boy. An excitement at the prospect of seeing creatures he’d only dreamed of dominated his thoughts, a look shared by both Gobber and Skald. Hati cooed excitedly, ruffling her furry scales.

“It’s only a few hours to Old Berk by boat, we’ve done it before. We could go and check… for the sake of discovery… yes?” suggested Gobber, deliberately appealing to his chief.  
“Yes… yes we could. No no no, infact, we should, it’s in our best interest, right? Yeah? Right?” Regardless of how old he was, his awkwardness had never left his soul. “And Ravenskald should come too! You saved my book after all!”

“When should we go?” asked Skald excitedly, Hati growling in anticipation.

“Tonight! Gobber, get us a ship ready, Ravenskald get a notebook and I’ll sort anything else we need.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Sun had long since vanished beyond the horizon when they unfurled the sails and cut through the black water. Skald had taken a notebook and charcoal pencil from her house in the fields, as well as a brush to clean Hati. The rest of the small ship held Hiccups equipment and armour, as well as a few crates and barrels that Gobber thought were necessary. He was standing at the brow, one hand resting on the carved dragon’s head and a torch fixed to his arm extension, while Hiccup squinted through some books he had brought.

“So Heyral told me about your project,” he said, trying to break the silence. Skald looked up from the rudder that she was steering, as Hati growled from her favoured seat on the yardarm. “Trying to determine evolution between Furies, Sand Wraiths and Woolly Howls, right?”

“That’s right.” She was dangerously close to exploding with gratitude and vomiting knowledge all over the chief. Instead, she adjusted the sling on her crossbow and continued to steer.

“Any progress?” he laughed, smiling goofily.

“A little. Bone structure, wingspan and body shape is all I’ve got at the moment, but I’m working on it.”

“Hiccup, I can see Berk,” rumbled Gobber, the great cliffs of the island looming ahead of them.

“Now remember, absolute silence and stillness is necessary. They may not even be in the town,” Hiccup instructed, earning him a nod from Gobber, who gestured to the cliff with his torch to tell Skald to turn. Pulling hard on the rudder, the ship turned at an angle before drifting onwards to the old docks.

Carefully and quietly as they could, they unloaded the ship of necessities and slunk up the rotting wooden ramps to reach the old settlement of Berk. Once they reached the summit, Hiccup and Gobber suddenly stood still, looking out at the ruins of the village. In the light of Gobber’s torch they saw mossy and mushroom-infested wooden structures, unrecognisable as houses. He wavered a little, Gobber patting him on the back, watching the Chief wipe a tear away with his cloak. Ravenskald didn’t understand, she couldn’t – she’d never even seen Berk before. With silence. the four of them crept forwards, up to the remains of the Great Hall, carved into the mountain. The effects of Grimmel the Grisly’s destruction had left the ancient doors in ruins, but not enough to actually undo the stone. Hiccup pointed at it, leading them inside.

Gobber held his torch to one of the old braziers, watching it set alight and burn away the cobwebs, as Hiccup and Ravenskald prepared everything. They closed the ruined doors as much as they could, rolled barrels into place and moved small chests, before sitting down by the warming fire. Chief Hiccup took some salted fish from a barrel, handing them to Gobber who impaled them on a fork-like attachment for his missing hand.

“So, uh, no trolls yet,” he said solemnly, the pure act of being on his birth island getting to him. The catastrophic apocalypse that had been unleashed upon it still bore strong in his memory, remembering the fire and smoke. “Not that we’d see them in that darkness.”

“We might hear them,” suggested Skald, before flushing red. _Stupid_.

“Well if we do, we can expect some trouble,” chimed Gobber in his upbeat, rolling voice. “I’ve heard of trolls the size of mountains that eat hundreds of sheep a day.”

“I doubt we’ll see anything that big, Gobber,” Hiccup hastily added, noticing Skald’s eyes widen. Hati was busy tearing a fish to shreds, before she curled up next to Ravenskald. “I remember first hearing about your dragon. Must have been years ago, a report about the last remaining egg found near Outcast Island. I tried to make my mother take it to the Hidden World, but she said it needed someone to help it through its youth. Seems like you’ve got that squared away, huh?”

Ravenskald smiled, stroking the soft scales. Hati opened one eye sleepily, before gurgling and closing it again.

“Chief, what are we going to do if we find a troll?” asked Skald, looking him directly in the eyes, something she hadn’t done in years. It took him by surprise, seeing death, disease and darkness in hers.

“We’re going to draw it. Make measurements, follow it, watch what happens. And if we don’t see one here, we can go off into the forest.” Gobber plucked off two of the fish he was cooking, handing them to Hiccup and Skald.

As they ate, a crunching sound echoed from outside. Hati bolted upright, growling at the half-ruined door and baring her sharp teeth, pupils in vicious slits, while Skald aimed her crossbow at it with lightening reflexes. Hiccup drew his famous sword, lighting it on fire and swirling it around. The crunching sound of something pressing on the snow suddenly stopped, and a dark shape blotted out the stars through the broken door, although they couldn’t make out what. But their hearts ceased to beat when they saw a glimmer of steel reflected in the light of the brazier.

Hiccup motioned to stay quiet, gesturing for Skald to fire her crossbow. As she tried to aim at the shadow, a devastating roar resounded across the island, and the shape was knocked over by something bigger. Something much bigger. Thinking fast, Skald pointed at the brazier, and Hati blasted it with ice as Hiccup extinguished his sword, plunging the hall into darkness. They all stood in motionless silence, listening to the sounds of bones being crushed, the screams of something fell, and the deafening roars of the greater creature. Sickening cracks cut through the blackness of the hall, the gurgling desperation of the victim suddenly falling silent.

Hiccup was about to light his blade again, when a bellow deep and terrible shattered the brief second of horrid silence. Skald’s eyes were wide, panting heavily as steady footsteps thumped away from the Hall and getting quieter. After waiting a few seconds, Hiccup lit his sword, holding it to the brazier and filling the hall with light. Ravenskald’s hands shook, and Hati attempted to comfort her but rubbing her head against them, but the motion caused Skald to accidentally pull the trigger, sending a bolt into the wall and startling everyone.

“Hiccup…” began Gobber.

“I know. I think we should stay inside tonight.”

“I agree,” replied Skald, dropping her weapon and stroking Hati, still trembling a little. They all were.

“I’ll take the first watch,” said Gobber quietly, attaching his pitcher extension and twisting a tap on one of the barrels, releasing a golden liquid. “You should probably have some too.”

He took two stein mugs from a small chest, filling them with the drink and handing them to Hiccup and Ravenskald. The latter let Hati take a lick of the liquid, who’s eyes half-closed and curled up. The three of them slowly sipped the sweet mead, the Chief and the Outcast slowly falling asleep, one resting against a table and one against a dragon. Gobber looked fondly at the Chief, who he had seen grow from boy to man, and softly at Ravenskald, who reminded him of Hiccup. Then he looked grimly at the door and took a swig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! ravenskald's getting more confident, which is good
> 
> i know no one is reading these (notes or story) but i'm gonna do this anyway rip
> 
> so uh yeah i made up a backstory for outcast island but i thought it would be a good way to depict the savagery and ruthlessness of how they used to be so yeah
> 
> the first real violence and death so far was here ! be ready for more of that , it does get worse from here. and what was that shadow that got murdered by the *bigger shadow* ? we shall see , we shall see


	5. The Rock on the Cliffside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group make two discoveries, something amazing and something devastating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning ! there's a graphic description of a corpse near the begining of this !

At some point during the last stretch of the night, the soft hands of Hiccup gently shook Ravenskald awake, alerting her to take the last watch. He and Gobber must have switched places while she slept, and she made a lot of effort to make sure that she didn’t disturb Hati, who was still curled up. Instead, she sat on one of the old stone tables still within the reach of the warmth, pouring another pitcher of mead from the barrel. Staring at the ruined door ahead of her, she shuddered at the thought of the mutilated body that would be outside in a few hours, pulling her coat tighter around her and adjusting her hood. 

She hadn’t had a wash since the day she’d left the School, and it was beginning to affect her. Her hair, although used to be tangled and wild, was beginning to get oily, and her skin was beginning to feel foul, un-fresh. A desperate desire to tear out clumps of her hair and peel off her entire body’s skin enthralled her, making her clench her teeth and grip her wrists to prevent herself from doing so. Behaviour like this had not helped her appearance on Outcast Island, children laughed to hide the fear they felt when they saw her haunting appearance and heard her distress. Her parents too were wary of it, they didn’t know why she was so sensitive to certain physical triggers. They’d seen her scream during meal times, shouting about sounds and smells, but unlike almost everyone else on the island they never commented. 

Originally, Skald was going to have a bath the day before, after readying herself for the journey to Berk, but that had taken longer than expected. Because Hiccup had taken his book back, she didn’t have anything with which to reference or use for the future. That in mind, she’d scrawled as much as she could remember down into a large empty book that was supposed to be for schoolwork, about trolls, elves, etcetera. Then she had written her account of what she discovered in the caves under her home, titling it The Caves of The Outcasts, detailing the potential genocide that occurred decades ago. That, along with an updated map with potential living places of various creatures, currently lay on her desk inside her house in the Fields.

Hours rolled on, and Skald tried her best not to fall asleep again. She poured a third, although smaller, drink of mead, sipping it slowly as the first few beams of grey light weakly glimmered through the ruined cracks. She looked over at Gobber, who was lying flat on his back on a table and had been snoring quite annoyingly, whereas Hiccup was wrapped in his fur cloak. Ravenskald looked back at the door and a pit of anxiety swallowed up any alcohol that remained in her system. 

_There’s a body out there_.

Her hand began to shake a little, and she steadied them by gripping her pitcher tighter. At the hints of light, Hati stirred and opened her gorgeous purple eyes, growling loud enough to disturb the deep slumber of Hiccup and Gobber. The pair groggily stumbled to their feet, Hiccup shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

“Morning already,” he groaned, scratching his deep brown beard. “Any chance of breakfast Gobber?”

“Aye,” the lump of a man yawned back, opening a barrel and taking a few small loaves of bread, throwing two at the others. “And something for the beast.” He tossed another salted fish at Hati, who caught it in her mouth and swallowed it down.

The other three ate their bread in silence, not looking at each other. They all knew what was out there, looking outside the door. Once they’d finished, Hiccup stood and grabbed his sword and notebook, glaring at the damaged entrance. Gobber glanced across at Skald, who nodded grimly and stood slowly, as did Gobber. After taking up her crossbow and mounting Hati, she watched Gobber attach a mace to hid arm. It was painfully slow. Each of them had a growing emptiness inside themselves, an ever-devouring anxiety that threatened to kill them inside out. 

“Come on then. Let’s get this over with,” murmured the Chief, striding towards the door, followed by the soft footfalls of Hati and the hobbling gait of Gobber. He wrenched open the rotting door, and Skald watched bits of it splintering away in his hands. Hati growled and raised her tail, baring her teeth despite Skald’s soothes. 

On ancient, rusting hinges the door creaked open and exposed them to the remnants of light that tried to shine through the dark clouds. The clear skies of the days before had vanished, and it looked like it was going to be snowing soon. But despite the lack of Sunlight, Hiccup’s eyes still wavered at the sight before him. He stepped forward, further down the stairs to let the others pass, and each had the same reaction. Even Hati stopped growling and froze, silent. 

Before them, lying on the frost-covered stone stairs, was the twisted, broken and mutilated body of a dragon trapper, his polar bear fur coat stained deep red, white bones sticking up in various places, foul-smelling intestines spilled out into the snow. There were holes in his flesh, red gore torn and exposed to the elements, a pool of thick, frosty blood surrounding his crushed head like a red halo. His face was a fresco of pain and fear, well, the remains of it were. Frost had covered his jagged form, peeled skin frozen in place. 

“Odin’s beard…” muttered Gobber. 

“The filth had it coming!” exploded Ravenskald, a combination of fear and anger bursting out of her, Hati growling in agreement. “Chief?”

Hiccup was staring at a cliff a little way away from the village , overlooking the sea. 

“Ravenskald, where did the Riders say they found my book?” he asked calmly, devoid of emotion.

“I don’t know exactly, they said it was an old, ruined trapper camp. They never specified the island.” A spark of realisation ignited in her head. “Oh fuck.”

“Look at that cliff. What do you see?” He coldly pointed at where he was looking.

“That’s a boulder, Hiccup,” grumbled Gobber, a little impatiently.

“Gobber. That wasn’t there yesterday.”

The four of them watched a seagull spiral down from the sky and land on a piece of rock that extended out of the front of the boulder. Skald and Hati began to walk forward, before Hiccup blocked them with his sword.

“We have to be careful. There could be trappers anywhere. Go slowly, understood?”

Skald nodded, before patting Hati’s head to signal her to go. The Woolly Howl padded forward, sniffing with her highly sensitive nose while Skald held her crossbow at the ready. Followed by Gobber and Hiccup, they cautiously skulked through the ruined town of Berk. The two older Vikings were angry beyond the count of rage at the very notion that dragon trapper scum had so much as set foot on the beloved island, but they contained it and continued towards the great boulder. 

After seeing nothing but some seagulls, they approached the huge shape of rock. They stood upon the cliff edge, marvelling at the moss-covered boulder. It was taller than Gobber but not too tall, about two metres, and as they measured this, Hiccup writing this down, the seagull sitting on the nose-like extension flew off towards the corpse. Skald watched other gulls join it in tearing at the body of the trapper, before turning back to the stone and noticing something.

“Hiccup… Look at this.” Hiccup came over from where he was sketching the appendage to the back where Skald was crouching. “What do you think of that?” 

“By Thor’s hammer… It looks almost exactly like…like- a tail!” he exclaimed, crouching beside her and drawing it in charcoal as best as he could. Trailing away from the main body of the rock was a craggy line of rock, ending in a moss-covered stone that looked like the end of a cow’s tale. “Everybody! I think we have just found a sleeping troll.”

They all stood back and admired it, as it stood guard over the island. Skald smiled at the almost ear-shaped crags near the top of it, and the small fungi that erupted on various parts. 

“And I think we found out what happened to the trapper,” Gobber grimly said. “I suspect something foul is at play here, Hiccup.”

“Me too. This troll clearly was trying to protect the island, but trappers never move alone.” Hiccup looked across at Skald, who was squinting at the sea. "Do you see something?"

"Not sure, but Hati's picked up on something. I thought I saw something shining over there but I can't quite be certain Chief."

"If this is truly a troll, we don't have to worry about trappers during the night. But for the moment we have to be on guard. This trapper didn't come here alone, but we didn't see a ship at the docks."

"So the question is, where are they?" asked Gobber slowly, looking around at the ruined town.

"What should we do?" asked Ravenskald, running her bony hands over her crossbow.

"You've got a dragon, Skald, so you do a circuit of the island and tell us what you find. I'll finish these notes and sketches but we can finesse tonight once we know we're not in danger from the trappers. That said, Gobber - we'll still be at risk of attack from this, so try and prepare the hall with some kind of defenses for the night." Hiccup spoke as the chief he now was, able to take charge and ensure that they were all safe. Skald nodded and shot into the air with Hati, watching Gobber hobble back to the hall and Hiccup open his book again. 

As they climbed higher and higher, she looked down at the island of Berk. It had gone from a dragon murdering island to a haven and finally nothing in a matter of ten years, a tragic yet impressive story. Now the island stood high above the waves, reinhabited by Nature. No wonder the trolls had started venturing this far out of the forest. Hati turned through the air, diving down towards the bleak ocean, to give them a view of the docks. Still just the boat they'd arrived in. Rushing upwards again, they soared towards the sea-stacks, incase there was a ship lurking around there. Once again, nothing. The entirety of the town's coast was bare, not a ship in sight. Confused, Skald patted Hati's warm scales. 

"Come on girl, let's go over the forest. Maybe we'll see another troll!" Hati growled in agreement and beat her wings to propel them forward. Above them, the intimidating skies suddenly unleashed their bounty as expected, flakes of white beauty drifting down slowly before picking up speed as the wind began to grow. Skald pulled her coat tighter and tighter, lying on her stomach atop Hati to be as close to her warmth as possible. It was almost impossible to see through the snow, and even harder to fly despite the Woolly Howl's adaptions. "Fly down!" She shouted. "We'll have to look from there!"

Hati spiralled downwards to the ground, landing on the snowy earth was a soft crunch, before raising her wings to protect them from the wind. Ravenskald dismounted, raising her hand in front of her face and pointing to a large pine tree that would give a little shelter from the onslaught. Once underneath the boughs, Hati spewed forth a torrent of frost, building a sort of wall or shield around them, although she was too exhausted to fully surround them. She lay under the branches with Skald, both curling up into each other to protect them from the harshness of the snow. Skald's lips turned blue, and she shivered amongst Hati's thick furred scales. She was so cold she didn't hear the sound of booted feet in the snow, or the whispering of words behind her. Only when Hati was suddenly dragged away by her tail and bludgeoned unconcious did she attempt at moving, but the cold was too much for her, and she lay motionless in the snow, whispering curses. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she awoke, it was by the rough hand of Gobber, coupled with a harsh shouting, telling her to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened, and the blurry image of Hiccup's flaming sword greeted her. They were shouting to each other and her, but she couldn't make out what it was. The wind's howling and the empty ringing in her ears blocked out all sound, but she could just about see through the veil of tears that obscure her vision the light of Hiccup's sword coming closer and closer, the warmth spreading through her with a strange tingling sensation.

"Ravenskald! Ravenskald!" Hiccup shouted, barely audible, waving his sword forwards and backwards, before grabbing her delicate hands and bringing them close to the burning blade. Skald groggily tried sitting up, letting Gobber rest her against the trunk of the tree. "WHere's Hati? What happened to Hati?"

"I... I don't know... She was dragged away, that's all I rem-" she began before flopping over, her eyes half closing. 

"There'll be plenty of time for sleeping when we get your dragon back, lass!" shouted Gobber, hauling her upright again. He looked over at Hiccup. "We have to get her back to the hall."

"No, we can't, it's too far away. By the time we get there and back we'll have no way of tracing Hati. These trappers work best in these conditions, we have to keep going. Skald, you have to get up. The snow's almost gone." Hiccup and Gobber stood back, taking either one of her hands and helping her out from underneath the tree.

The warmth from the sword slowly brought her back to reality, the light emanating from it keeping her eyes open. As life returned to her, she took her crossbow from the ground where it lay and stumbled a little, shaking her head. Hiccup noted that she was paler than before, which was already worryingly so, and the dark rings under her eyes were more prominent than ever. Gobber was a bit taken aback by the blankness and steeliness of her face, glancing at Hiccup before stepping out of her way. 

"Hati was dragged away from behind us," she stuttered, still reeling from the effects of the cold that almost killed her. "So there should be tracks from the back of this tree."

The three of them crunched around the huge pine as the snowfall became weaker and softer, Gobber and Hiccup _slightly_ afraid of Ravenskald, and the cold anger they could sense emanating from her.

"Footprints." Hiccup didn't have to shout now, as the winds had subsided condsiderably. "They lead further through the forest."

Skald nodded grimly, unconciously patting her crossbow and running forwards through the trees, followed by Hiccup and Gobber. Heavy clouds still covered the island, and it probably wouldn't be long before the Sun set on them, leaving them clueless as to where Hati was taken. Hiccup held his sword high in the air, melting snow on his clothes and soaking them in the process. Between the black trees they moved as quickly as they could, following the multiple tracks that all went one directon, as well as the strange shape of something dragged through the snow. 

_Hati_.

Suddenly, as they traced the marks in the blankness, Skald noticed them suddenly diverge from their path through the woods and descend down the mountain. She pointed with her crossbow before racing down, watching the Sun fall dangerously close to the grey horizon. Gobber was struggling to keep up, his age and leg beginning to cause him trouble in the harsh conditions. Despite this, he powered through the waste, powered by his hatred for trappers and his appreciation for the bond between Hati and Skald. They came to small cliff on the far east side of the island, and peered over the edge of the drop, overlooking where the tracks continued to lead.

Down there, amongst the emptiness and cruelty of the Winter, was a small camp of many furred tents dotted with cages made from a material Hiccup and Gobber hadn't seen in years. And down there, forced into one such cage by a group of trappers wearing leather armour, was Hati. Unconcious, immobile and completely vulnerable. Ravenskald had to place a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out in anger and fear. And walking amongst the rabble of shouting and swearing trappers, clearly not overly fond of those they employed, was a tall, slender and beautiful figure, long, white, radiant hair with delicate features, their gender undeterminable. Suddenly, they stopped and looked up, as if they knew the three Vikings where there, making them suddenly pull back away from the edge. 

Hiccup looked across at Ravenskald, who was completely enthralled in the beauty of Hati's captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our first look at the villain ! and my my , they are beautiful 
> 
> here's where it all begins , it's gonna get real grim form here everyone and potentially a bit spicy too , but i will update the warnings/tags in due course 
> 
> oh also prepare for some quite violent and a little bit twisted imagery <3


	6. Crimson Tides Lapping the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup , Gobber and Ravenskald attempt to save Hati and discover more about why the dragon hunters are on Berk , almost resulting in all of theirr deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning ! quite a bit of killing in this chapter , not particularly gory but there's quite a twisted image at the end

Nightfall. 

Skald lay completely still on her front, peering over the cliff edge. She was on lookout, tracking the movements of any trappers in the area, but none of them strayed from the camp. They must have become aware of the trolls. That said, there had been no sight or sound of the troll from the night before, which implied that it either was never there or that its territory did not reach this far out, although that was unlikely. 

She stared down at the camp, counting as many individuals as she could. Twenty-six, although there were more around the cliff corner, where Hati had been taken. In the water, gently bobbing on the Moonlit tide, were dragon hunter ships that hadn’t been seen in these waters since the defeat of the Warlords a decade ago, but they were joined by a ship that neither Hiccup nor Gobber recognised. It was less broad and brutish than the hunter ships, slender and elegant and seemed to be made like their own longships, although its figurehead was that of beautifully intricate Foreverwing that had a mane of curling wood. It almost looked like it had grown out of the ship rather than been carved. 

Secretly, she had taken the job of lookout so she could be in the chance of seeing that elegant figure again. A huge tent of some kind of soft fabric had been set up away from all the hide tents of the trappers, and assumedly the beauteous person was in there. Skald knew it was wrong, they were a dragon killer after all, but a perfect beauty seemed to radiate from them that reminded her of the stars. 

Hiccup and Gobber meanwhile had been thinking up a plan on how to avoid the trappers but it was difficult, they had full view of the cliffside and without Hati it would be impossible. It would also be too long to go to the School for reinforcements. That left only one option.

“Ravenskald.” Hiccup was beckoning for her to come over, and she did, skulking slowly away from the snowy edge. “We’ve decided our only option is if we make a diversion or a distraction, and in the chaos, you slip by and get Hati.”

“What about the troll?” she whispered.

“We’re going to have to count on the fact it doesn’t show up, and we can’t wait any longer. Wait for us to cause some ruckus and then go as fast as you can.”

Ravenskald nodded, slinging her crossbow over her back and watching the two older Vikings slipping away into shadow. Her heart began to pick up its pace, not only for in fear of what was to come, but also the possibility that she would see the graceful beauty again. Anxiety gnawed away at her insides, turning her into a nervous wreck. Why was she feeling like this? She’d only felt hate, disgust or respect for other people, this was completely new. 

But before she could piece together how she was feeling, a series of shouts bounced up from below. She looked down at saw Hiccup’s sword had set one of the fur tents aflame and was currently in the process of fighting a large number of dragon trappers with Gobber. Taking her cue, she shot along the cliff edge, eyes furiously darting for a place to drop down, begging the gods for a place to jump. 

There was nothing. There was no way to get down. Unless…

Ravenskald took her crossbow off of her back, holding it by the trigger in her hand. She took a deep breath, looked down and jumped. 

Perhaps twenty metres she fell, eyes wide open and facing the tent that suddenly rose up to her. She braced herself as she had been taught to do, crashing through the fur and collapsing the tent into a ruin of fur and wooden poles. She cautiously lifted the heavy boar hide that concealed her, looking out to see fires and men shouting. Taking advantage of this, she burst out of the mess, running between the cages and other tents towards the corner of the cliff that she knew would have her Hati. She stopped as she passed the elegance of the white tent, noticing patterns of elk on the sheets, and intricate carvings in the tent poles. 

Suddenly, a hand erupted through the tent flap and gripped her throat, dragging her inside in one strong, swift movement. She was flung onto the floor, choking and reaching for the crossbow she had dropped. But before she could grab it, a dainty hand snatched it away. Skald looked up and her eyes filled with tears, she forgot completely that she was struggling to breathe. In front of her was the delicate hunter.

“Who are you?” she gasped, watching the waves in the grey hair descend to their shoulders like tide of the sea, streaks of auburn, firey and fierce cutting through. A crown of short interconnecting antlers protected the top of their head, like a circlet of the great stag Eikthyrnir himself. The hunter’s face was smooth, pale but not as extreme as Skald, high cheekbones and full lips, with sharp dark eyebrows above their emerald green eyes. The tent itself was lit by candles on long sticks, and a bed had been laid on one end. Multiple bottles of assumedly wine lay in one of the many chests, the others filled with clothes perhaps, or books.

“I don’t believe you are in any position to ask such a thing of me, wretch.” Their voice was higher pitched and softer than she expected. In their other hand they held a goblet carved from the deepest oak, and the scents of rich, fermented berries arose from it. “However, it would appear that I am.”

“It would also appear that you are arrogant,” retorted Skald, standing to her feet and mimicking the slender monster. They still wore the deep, dark blue robe that seemed to capture the silver of starlight, giving the appearance that she was wearing the night sky itself. Beneath it, a long white gown, and from under it poked the toes of deep brown leather boots. “Where’s my dragon, filth.”

“Filth?” laughed the hunter, aiming the stolen crossbow at her. “I don’t know where you’re from, but if everyone who comes from there has hair like you, I can safely imagine that you must be from this sewer of an Archipelago. As for your dragon, it is now mine. My dragon.”

Rage began to build up in Skald, but she knew one wrong move would mean a bolt from her own bow lodged in her heart. 

“What do you want with her?” she screamed, trying to hold back tears of fury. 

“More than you could ever know, Viking. There are things about your dragon, about all dragons, that none of you petty barbarians could ever dream of knowing. You ignorant creatures restrict yourself by your proclaimed kindness. But don't worry,” They smirked at Skald. “I won’t kill unless I have to understand something more… biological.”

“Who are you!” Skald was shouting now, fear and anger burning through her veins. 

“A harmless Norsewoman like you won’t be any danger to me, so there’s no harm you knowing. I am Mairin, and I come from an island to the south of this sea. Once we ruled all of it, an entire ocean dominated by the wisest and most beautiful of all the peoples of this world. And then the dragons came, slaughtering my people in their thousands, emptying the islands for the Norse to arrive.” Mairin seemed to take great pleasure in hearing the sound of their own voice, and even greater pleasure in educating someone who they saw as a dirty heathen. “Those of my kin that did survive had to hide in caves underground, and they became monsters, beasts, creatures of shadow and mist.”

“Mirk-elves…” breathed Ravenskald, an understanding dawning on her.

“Is that what you called them? It matters not.” The answer was short and curt, slightly catching her off guard. Mairin seemed confused, and a look of shocked disbelief crossed their face. She gently dropped the crossbow to the furred floor. “It couldn’t be…” 

They were now barely audible and were whispering in a language Skald didn’t understand. Their eyes were filled with shame and wonder, as they gently raised one hand to stroke Skald’s chalky cheek, gently tracing the prominent bone as she stood still, breathing heavily and trying not to scream. Now Mairin was this close, she could determine that they weren’t that older than her, perhaps twenty-three, the same height as her and at least seemed to be a woman, although she wasn't sure. 

“What are you doing with these foul people?” Mairin asked. “Why do you stay with them?”

“What are you talking about, killer?” Skald snarled, making Mairin draw back. 

“Your eyes… Your eyes hold starlight. You don’t belong with them. I can’t believe I didn’t recognise one of my own people…”

Before they could finish, something huge crashed through a tent, coupled by a deep bellow, knocking Mairin to the ground. Taking the opportunity, Skald darted across to where the crossbow had fallen, before turning back to Mairin.

“I am not one of you. I am Ravenskald Liflegur of Outcast Island, and I am getting my dragon back.”

Hoping she had made a lasting impression on the beautiful hunter, who was coughing and lying on the floor, she ran out of the tent and onto the beach. Around her, corpses were left strewn on the ground, and the shadow of something huge blotted out the starlight, it’s features indistinguishable. Hiccup and Gobber were nowhere to be seen.

Taking every chance, ducked behind a huge cage as the huge beast rampaged on the opposite side of the beach, towards where Hiccup and Gobber had last been. A dragon trapper stumbled along the shore, clutching his side where a blade had sliced through his dragon leather armour. Trembling, Skald raised her crossbow to eye level, preparing for the first life she would take.

Each second seemed to be drawn out over a century, she could feel stars dying and glaciers melting as she carefully aimed the crossbow with bony hands. Every breath was a tree falling, a great bear slain, a Bewilderbeast weeping. Her heart raced as she watched the unknowing man before her – did he have a family? A child? Was he truly cruel at heart? Doubt pierced her veins and pumped around her like a river of anxiety. What if he’s starving, she thought, what if he’s taking any means necessary to be able to eat?  
She pulled the trigger.

One cold thought resounded through her mind as the bolt silently shot through the air and embedded itself in his skull.

_Dragon torturer_.

His blood fell in a few small splashes before he collapsed into the darkness, staining the sand with red, the light of the nearby brazier not illuminating his body. Ravenskald looked darkly in the direction of the body, before slowly reloading her crossbow as silently as she could, waiting in the shadow for another to run in front of her bolt. One by one, the shivering and wretched survivors of the attack staggered along the shore, before collapsing into the foaming water with a bolt erupting from their chests.

A great pile of bodies lay, silent and unmoving, clad in dragon leather armour, covering the shore and turning the white horses of the tide to scarlet. Eyes wide and full of terrified shock, she stumbled away from the bodies and around the corner of the cliff, about to cry. Unsurprisingly, once Ravenskald had cleared all human life within her immediate metre radius and turned the corner in search of Hati, she saw that part of the beach decorated in beautiful ice statues. About seventeen trappers had been frozen in frost, unmoving, unblinking and unbreathing, grimly beautiful displays of the human form. And at the centre of it all was a horridly small dragon-proof cage, with something big, growling and cramped inside. Instantly, Skald recognised Hati, sprinting along the frosty sand towards her. Picking up her scent, the Woolly Howl snapped her head up, whimpering softly.

“It’s ok girl, don’t worry,” Ravenskald whispered, dropping her crossbow to the ground. “But stay quiet, alright? Quiet? There could be more.”

Hati’s endless mischief and disobedience seemed to rest within her soul as she waited for her Rider to pick the lock. With a crossbow bolt and one of her many lockpicks, the dark silhouette of Ravenskald released the majestic dragon from her confinement. While Hati prowled about, sniffing and searching for trappers, a depraved but delicious thought skulked into Skald’s head. She took a spear from a fallen trapper and tore a piece of black cloth off of a sheet used to cover an empty cage. Tying the cloth at two corners to the non-bladed end of the spear, she gently called for Hati, who came silently bounding through the sand.

“Let’s show these bastards the meaning of fear Hati,” she growled through a dark grin, mounting her dragon who reciprocated the sinister emotion of Skald by snarling. With the speed and strength of storm clouds, the elegant Howl ran towards the group of bodies before leaping into the air.

As she did so, Ravenskald threw the flagged spear with all her power, watching it fly downwards as they soared away, impaling one of the cadavers with a sickening, though darkly satisfying, thud. Hati let out a horrifying, howling and haunting roar that echoed over the island and beyond into the black ocean, and anyone who remained living there would have seen the grim silhouette of dragon and rider against the whiteness of the moon, before vanishing into endless night.

And they would have wept.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long to find Hiccup and Gobber. All Skald had to do was follow the trail of corpses strewn along the beach, the while stroking Hati's soft furred head. Tears had welled up in her eyes, and she wanted more than anything to look back at the enchanting tent to check if Mairin had survived or not. Gobber was trembling behind a tree, and Hiccup was refusing to believe what he had seen.

"Chief? What's wrong with Gobber?" The shouts of the trappers who survived slowly faded as they sailed away on the few remaining ships, and Skald thought she saw out of the corner of her eye a willowy figure standing on the deck of a dark ship, but when she looked it had vanished into darkness. 

"He'll be alright, Skald, don't worry. It's just... the troll."

"What happened?" replied Ravenskald, stroking Hati and checking for any injuries on her.

"It just appeared out of nowhere, lass. Huge it was." Gobber looked at her with fear in his old eyes. "It crushed them and tore them apart limb from limb. Me and Hiccup had to hide so as we didn't get killed."

"They're the gardeners of the island now. They protect the animals and plants, if anyone like the trappers or even us come here to settle then they do what they know to do. But it gets worse." Hiccup pulled out a piece of paper from his sleeve. 

"What's that?" asked Skald, taking it.

"Plans, Skald. Plans to capture and use the power of the trolls to the advantage of whoever it was who was leading them."

"Mairin."

"What?"

"Their name is Mairin. I ran past their tent and we had a little bit of a chat." Ravenskald smirked a little, unable to help it.

"I've never heard that name," replied Hiccup, helping Gobber to his feet. Well, to his foot. "What do we know about them?" He was hesitant with Mairin's pronouns, but understood unless they recieved any confirmation, Mairin was a "they".

"Not much. They're arrogant, intelligent and beautiful." She flushed slightly at the look Hiccup gave her. "And they seek dragon knowledge."

"Then why don't they just come to the School?"

"They sees us as barbarians, next to animals. And from what I've heard they think that we are restricting knowledge by having limits on what we can and can't do to aquire it." Ravenskald slung her crossbow over her back, before looking at the beach. "Well I doubt they'll come back here again regardless."

"We should still get out of here soon. Trolls have an extremely good sense of smell, and once the scent of the trapper blood goes there'll be nothing to mask our, or more specifically Gobber's, odour," Hiccup laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood that still clung to fear.

"Aye, let's gather as much as we can from the Hall and get out as quickly as possible," murmured Gobber. 

That said, Ravenskald mounted Hati and shot off into the air, soaring through the darkness towards the Great Hall. Looking at the sea, she just about saw the last of teh ships drifting away, before she turned and spiralled into the town. Together, Hati and Skald took the barrles, crates and books one by one to the ship at the Docks, until after a short while Hiccup and Gobber arrived and helped with final pieces. 

In a nervous haste, they unfurled the sails and let the freezing Winter wind push them into the black sea, the reflections of the starlight blessing the waves. But as they left, they looked behind them at the beautiful island of Berk, their old home. And as they looked on in a mixture of reverence and sadness, the silhouette of a huge creature loomed against the Moonlight shining down. It bellowed loud and strong, its tusked mouth roaring in defence, its tail thrashing as a threat to any invaders. Hiccup and Gobber smiled, on the verge of tears and joyous beyond measure that their home, their beloved island, was protected by the Earth's own children. 

Just before the longship disappeared into the shadows of night, Hati howled her eerie screech, thanking the Wild One, only falling silent when the ancient cliffs of Berk disappeared into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hej ! thank you for reading !
> 
> so we've finally met the antagonist of this story , what did you think of them ?
> 
> also apologies this one was quite long , i only had a little bit left to write after the main climax of it and i didn't really want to make a whole new chapter for less than 1000 words so there we go 
> 
> more chapters coming soon !


	7. Leaves of Night with Fruit of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the memory of Mairin begins to take an affect on Ravenskald, resulting in unexpected deaths

By the time they returned to the School it was daybreak. Dragons whirled overhead, Riders called out whoops and shouts as they went to and fro around the caldera island. Hati was too exhausted from the ordeal of the previous day, still a bit confused from the injury to the back of her head. She was in no way to partake in any form of training. Hiccup and Gobber had ushered her away to her home in the Fields, before they walked to the Great Hall to talk to Heyral despite their sleep-starved state. Hati and Skald stumbled back through the island, past the Lookout and into the white plains of farmland that contained the self-sufficient homes of the Riders. She barely had time to throw a bundle of hay in the general direction of her sheep before she burst through the door of her house and collapsed onto her bed. Hati curled up in her nest she’d built over the years in the corner of the one-roomed building, before they both lapsed into a sleep well needed and well deserved.

_Through forests of starlight, Ravenskald walked, barefoot over leaves, ferns and moss. A silky gown of woven moonbeams floated slowly around her, a cold breeze blowing free the tangles in her hair and forming curls. The wind didn’t affect her pale skin though, despite wearing nothing but a veil of mist, she continued to wander through beauteous trees._

_Amongst the gently falling leaves, that shone with the light of celestial millennia, stood a figure slender as willow and elegant as ash, wearing a shroud of astral night. They beckoned with a soft hand, the grey ocean of their hair rippling with ancient waves. Skald reached for their hand, eyes widening at the touch of gentle silk. Their emerald eyes reflected wisdom, the endless thirst for knowledge, and an unmistakable yet refined lust._

_Silently, they took a bottle of wine from a table that seemed to have been formed by the very roots of an archaic tree, before pouring the rich and fruity wine out onto the forest floor. The red stained the fallen leaves, ran criss-cross through the sweet moss and lapped Skald’s feet._

_“You restrict yourself by your proclaimed kindness.”_

_Ravenskald looked up at the figure, who stared at her in a mixture of sadness and wistfulness. She could feel the wine thicken beneath her feet, the never-ending tide constantly gushing from the bottle. She wanted to scream, watching the forest’s leaves dull and lose their light before falling into the crimson sea. Skald thrashed and clawed in the everlasting scarlet, voicelessly weeping as a huge wave engulfed her, drowning her in darkness and fear._

Skald awoke with a start, her body unmoving and her muscles tense. It was completely dark, no candles, no Sun, no fire. She’d been so exhausted she forgot to light one, meaning she was in utter blackness. 

_If I can’t see anything, then nothing can see me._

A comforting, if strange, thought entered her head, as she relaxed her muscles and took regulated breaths. Slowly, she pushed away the woollen blanket and tiptoed into the freezing cold. Hati didn’t have to worry, she was built for this kind of weather, but Skald was most definitely not. Scrambling on her desk on the left side of the house, she grabbed her box of tinder fungus and a bolt from her quiver, groping her way to the fireplace. Throwing a little of the prepared mushroom onto the logs, she sliced the stone surrounding the hearth with her bolt, creating a spark and setting the fire ablaze. 

Now with the light of the fire warming heart and body, she looked up and saw that snow had actually been falling through the smoke hole in her roof, now prevented by the smoke from the flames. Able to traverse with ease, she took a candle from her desk and held the wick against the fire, lighting it and wandering back over to her desk, placing it down before sitting in her chair. Both chair and desk had been engraved with Woolly Howl patterns she’d done herself, as she’d been taught during one of her many lessons. A small barrel lay on the floor next to her, and Skald took up a wooden mug she’d left on her desk days earlier, opening the spout and pouring herself some berry wine. As she slowly sipped it in the candlelight, she looked down at the mess she’d left on her desk before they departed to Berk. 

_The Caverns of The Outcasts._

Skald thought back to what Mairin had said, asking her why she stayed with the Vikings, as if she wasn’t one of them. Did it even matter? Since Hiccup’s reign as Chief, the Archipelago had become much safer and diverse, with many Riders in the School coming from the far South, where the Sun cursed the horizon with heat and blistering sand. Mairin’s elitism was truly worrying, even dangerous.

In the unlikely event that Ravenskald was not what she thought she was, it wouldn’t stop her from living in the Archipelago, and it certainly wouldn’t break her alliance with the Riders. Mairin was a cruel, self-centred and intolerant individual, who would hold no power over the Archipelago or over the dragons.

And yet – Skald was attracted to them. Something about them held sway over her, beauty perhaps. Or maybe it was a darker side of her, enticing her with an undeniable hunger to know. There was at least something to respect about them. 

She put her mug down and placed her head in her hands. How? How could she be in love with a person who lived in that level of cruelty, who saw Vikings as animals? Well, in that regard most people did until they lived among them truly. But it still hurt her, it hurt her heart, that she could be enthralled by such ignorance and hate, both of which were fuelled by a desire to reclaim the islands stolen from their people long ago.

A few soft sobs crept out of her throat, solitary tears catching the light of the candle as they descended down her white face.

Could Mairin be forgiven for that? Anyone would be angered by the destruction of their people, and pride damaged by another group claiming it as their own. Skald could only imagine would it must have felt like, watching others build bountiful homes on the rubble of their own. 

_No_.

The Archipelago belonged to none but the dragons, the Vikings only lived there with their permission, meaning there must have been some reason why Mairin's kin had been destroyed by them centuries ago. Mairin's hate was unjustifiable. Mairin hated the dragons for protecting their home, and the Vikings for being able to coexist with them. A rage like that seeped through the charade of intellect and refinement, a poisonous pride that had engulfed them. Still sniffling, Skald drank the rest of her wine, before refilling it. Dawn wouldn't arrive for ages, leaving her candle and hearth the solitary lights in an ocean of darkness that had flooded the island. With trembling hands, she picked up the charcoal and turned to a new page in her book. She scribbled down the title, before sketching a two hugely detailed illustrations.

 _The Guardian of Berk_.

Despite being upset, it calmed her down to document the giant who protected the old home of the Berkians. She faintly smiled at the drawings, both boulder and troll, looking at the moss, mushrooms and small jutting tusks. She tried her utmost to portray the age and organicness in the amber eyes Gobber had muttered about on the return journey, and although not completely satisfied, she was still pleased. Drying her tears on her coat, she poured another mug of wine, then another and another, drinking more and more, welcoming the blurry feeling of floating that soothed her ashen face and ringed eyes. As the first rays of the Sun reached into the starry void, Ravenskald slumped over her desk with her head resting on her folded arms, unable to see the red tinges on the horizon. Within minutes, she slept again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the break of day, the pale Sun shone through the smoke hole and shed a colder light into the centre of the house. Instinctivley, Hati stirred from her sleep and uncurled herself from the ball she'd made herself into. Peering over Skald's bed, she growled confusedly at the lack of her Rider's body before looking at the desk where she lay sleeping. Hati bounded over, sitting on her haunches and placing her front claws on the desk, gently breathing frost onto the lit candle and extinguishing it. She cooed quietly, nudging Ravenskald with her head but getting no response. Resigning, she huffed frost out of her nose and watched it settle in Skald's hair, before using her clever paws to open the front door and step out into the day.

Overhead, the Riders and dragons were soaring through the cloudy morning, small seems of light seeping through gaps in the thick greyness. Screeches, roars and calls of all kinds echoed across the caldera as they did everyday, and Hati was by no means going to ignore them. Taking a deep breath, she howled upwards into the sky with all she had in her, watching the other dragons twisting above her like narwhals in water. A satisfying thump and shout emanated from within the house, resulting in Ravenskald bursting out of the house and tumbling into the snow. She winced at the Sunlight, looking at Hati and groaning. The mischievous dragon bayed and spread her wings, begging Skald to join the cacophony above them.

"I'm sorry girl... I can't." Skald rolled over and sat up, snowflakes dotting her plaits. "Can we have a day off today? Just this once?"

Hati growled but agreed, padding over through the snow and flopping on top of her Rider, smothering her in furry scales. Despite the comforting warmth, Skald still felt as corrupted and dirty as they had before, but attempted to ignore it. Pushing Hati off, she stood and wandered over to the sheep pen, watching them clear away snow and feast on the soft grass beneath. All things considered, her home in the Fields was quite small and modest, especially compared to others. Naturally, Skald had taken an area relatively isolated from the others, large craggy rocks rising out of the mountains sheltering her on most sides and yet leaving enough room for a sheep pen and crop growth.

"How about you catch us some breakfast, yeah?" she asked Hati, weakly smiling in forced distraction, before watching Hati growl and soar away over the horizon of the caldera range and down, unseen, to the coast. 

While she waited, she stood and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of cold Winter air, listening to the orchestra of dragons, puffins and the strong sea winds. Opening them again, she flinched at the brightness of the Sun, a problem that she thought had gone away since joining the School.

 _Must have been because I woke so early_.

Pulling her hood up to shield herself from the rays of light, she picked up a watering can that rested next to her house. A banner depicting the face of a Woolly Howl fluttered in the wind, the illustration bordered by greens and reds. The wooden can already had snow inside it, and it was carved into the shape of a Scauldron. Returning to her house, she took a stick and set the end ablaze, before stumbling outside again and holding the fire to the inside. In a beautiful poetry, the blankness of the snow vanished into the clearness of water, and after throwing the stick away into the wilderness she gently strolled over to her crops.

Crowberry bushes still bloomed despite the weather, gorgeous black stars amongst delicate green leaves. Tipping the can with precision and delicacy, she watched the water trickling down from leaf to leaf and into the frosty soil. Come the Spring, these berries would be picked and made into enough wine to last her until the next bloom. Once she'd given the plants their fill of water, she gently laid the watering can down, before slumping against the wall of her house. 

_Am I really going to drag out every little action? Where has this got me? Fucking nowhere_.

She lay her head in her hands, realising the magnitude of her actions. Fortunately, the familiar swoosh of wings saved her from spiralling into panic, and she looked up to see Hati with two herring in her powerful jaws. Skald smiled at her, her eyes teary but not weeping. 

"Thanks girl. Let's get this going." 

Skald left Hati to gut them and bite off the head of one of the fish, going back in to fetch rye bread and sheep cream cheese, cutting a two slices from the loaf and covering one side with the white spread. Once done, she ventured back outside and took one fish from Hati, prising the meat from the bone and returning to her house, dipping it in salt. PLacing the slices on the bread, she ate her food slowly , in contrast to Hati who wolfed hers down. 

"I think we're both due a wash. What do you think?" Hati bayed in agreement, letting Skald mount her and setting off into the sky. As they soared, Skald looked down at the forest. It was quieter and more desolate than usual, the only life was a solitary crow that bellowed across the stillness, singing of bloody feasts and empty cradles. She shuddered, urging Hati onwards beneath the grey sky, occasionally hearing explosions or shouts from the Training Grounds.

As usual, the Wilderness was empty. A few rugged boars drinking from the river squealed at Hati before charging off, up the crags and into the dark wood. Gently, the powerful wings of the dragon stopped beating, letting them softly glide down to the crunch of snow. Ravenskald stripped her pale body of its clothing as quick as she could before stepping into the hot spring. But she was in no mood to play.

For the remainder of the day, no matter what she did, her thoughts were dominated by the voice and form of Mairin. She washed her clothes, brushed the fleeces of her sheep, worked on her theory paper - nothing distracted her for long enough. She got through a day's worth of work before midday, bouncing from one to the next in a desperate attempt to outrun the memory of the willowy frame, the gentle voice-

 _Fuck. I'm doing it again_.

She placed her charcoal on the desk, placing her head in her hands and stared down at the piece of paper in front of her. The diagram of a Sand Wraith's skeleton looked back at her, a worrying amount of detail for such a short span of time. She sighed, looking out of the open door at where Hati was messing with the sheep, scaring and chasing them around the pen. She felt like a void had opened up inside her, emptiness leaking out and spreading with tendrils throughout her body, Mairin's name echoing around her skull. A weariness she hadn't felt since the Scourge dragged her down into a pit of despair, overwhelmingly wanting to cry but having neither the energy nor the tears to do so.

Ravenskald just sat there, staring at the bones and listening to the harsh crows outside, thinking about everything and nothing at once. But amid the swirling shadows of thought, a sudden clear revelation cut through and lodged itself in her brain. 

_If I sleep, she will find me_.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the coming weeks, as Winter drew close to it's ruin, Ravenskald was all but forgotten by the Riders of the School. She was never seen during the day, shunning the light of the Sun as she had back on Outcast Island. And yet, there were reports of a howling screech terrifying the sheep on other farms during the night, and a grim silhouette against the whiteness of the Moon. Any form of hope or sense of belonging she ever had was gone, replaced with an overwhelming desire to purge herself of her love. Yet despite her sleepless nights, her tireless working by candlelight and endless consumption of crowberry wine - she never could bring herself to forget Mairin. 

And that's what made Valka's job so much harder.

She crunched over snow and frost at the dead of night, gripping her fur cloak closer to herself. Out of all the old Riders of New Berk, Valka was the one who visited the School the most, her dragon knowledge collected over twenty years of living with them invaluable. The Chief's mother had met Skald a few times, found her a strange child then and an even stranger young adult now. In her hand she clutched a roll of paper, trying to shield it from the snow, grateful for the lack of a severe wind and welcoming the shelter the isolating crags of the caldera. Skald's sheep were all huddled together in one corner of the pen, using their combined warmth to stay alive. Ahead of her, lights flickered around the doorframe and out of the smoke hole, informing her that Ravenskald was inside. Not that there was any doubt.

With slight nervousness, she knocked on the wooden door, hearing a rustle of paper and soft footsteps walking towards her. The door opened a crack, one ringed eye glaring out before realising who was standing outside. Skald carefully opened the door, beckoning Valka in with chalk coloured hands, closing it behind her again and walking back to her desk.

"Valka. Why have you come here?" Her voice wasn't hostile but it waas certainly suspicious. Valka looked at her with concern, looking around at the state of her house. Hati was curled up and asleep on the bed, next to the warmth of the hearth, the light of which illuminated the sheets of paper lying around everywhere. Ruined efforts scattered about, sketches, notes and... poetry?

"I am sorry, Ravenskald." she replied, trying to block out the urge to read them. "Please, read this."

Valka handed Skald the piece of paper, noticing the sickly pigment of her skin. She was no longer elegant and slim, she was skeletal. Valka's kind eyes watched with surprise at the indifference on Skald's face as she read the paper.

"How did they die?" The question caught Valka off guard - there was no emotion behind it whatsoever. Skald was no longer just introverted, she was empty.

"Uh- Their throats. They were slit open, clean and quick. I am sorry, Ravenskald." But she didn't seem to listen. The wraith looked worse than she did when the Scourge plagued her, more deserving of her name _Draugr_ than ever before. Skald seemed to pause for a moment, before placing the paper on the desk. 

"Did you see Mairin?" Skald didn't look at her, instead continuing to write what looked like a verse.

"The bastard gave that paper to me themself. Skald - what do they want with you?"

"I don't know. But in a way I am grateful."

"Grateful? Skald..."

"Those two were the ones responsible for the genocide. And Throrir clearly didn't care at all about my mother. The one he killed, I mean."

Valka looked visibly uncomfortable, not sure how to respond. Over on the bed, Hati stirred, opening a sleepy purple eye.

"This is around the time that we go for a flight. Thank you for giving me this, Valka." With that, Ravenskald left the warmth of the house, followed by a still slightly sleepy Hati, leaving Valka alone inside, who looked down at all the paper on the floor, noting with worry the sheer number of them. 

She picked up a few of the ruined efforts, throwing them onto the fire before walking outside into the night and watching Hati cut through the clouds. Resigning, she crunched back through the snow towards the School, afraid of Mairin and the affect they were having on Skald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl not my proudest chapter but i think i'm ok with it
> 
> bit burnt out but no one's reading this anyway so i'll probably leave it for a while and come back later
> 
> writing about skald's unhealthy lifestyle was a bit upsetting but its accurate to the character
> 
> it does get better soon


	8. There's Poetry In Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mairin is destroying Ravenskald from within , resulting in a desperate attempt by Chief Hiccup to put a stop to them before both Skald and the dragons of the Archipelago are under their control

A cold Sun poked between white clouds, shining on the spiralling dots of white that fluttered down to the frosted floor. Two sets of footprints trailed out of the depths of the School and up into the mountains, past the Lookout and into the Fields. The wider, heavier prints strode fiercely through the desolation, whereas the light and thinner tracks seemed to dance across the layers of fallen flakes. As the pair of trekkers crossed the Fields, they noticed a puffin perched on the roof of one particular house, sheltering from the wind behind the mountain crags that protected the house. 

They were taking a chance with this, they weren't entirely sure whether she would listen or even be awake. Heyral glanced at Valka, who walked in front of him and up to the door, knocking with the back of her hand.

"What is it? Have you found Mairin?" came an exhausted cry as the door slowly opened.

"No, Ravenskald. But it is about them."

"What do you have to say today that you didn't tell me yesterday?" Skald growled back, not even aware at how she had dampened Valka's spirit.

"You're wanted at New Berk," butt in Heyral, bushy eyebrows quivering in mild anger at her rudeness. "Chief Hiccup wants to talk to you but can't leave the island."

"Do I get a say in the matter?" She rubbed one eye sleepily, and Valka noticed a large shadow moving the background.

"I wouldn't imagine so, girl." At Heyral's degrading comment, Skald's blood began to heat up in sleep-deprived anger, although it barely showed on her face.

"He wants you to help him find Mairin," Valka swiftly added, before Ravenskald could do anything rash. "You're the only one in the Archipelago who's met them, any information you have would help us stop them before they can do anything to the dragons." 

Skald considered this, fiddling with one of her many crow-coloured plaits, before looking at something in her house that the other two couldn't see.

"How long do I have to prepare?"

Before midday, Ravenskald was sat on Hati's back, two saddlebags prepared and filled with paper, charcoal and assorted other items. The light hurt her, and she felt quite dizzy under the bright Sun's rays. However, as Valka motioned from below her on her ship, there was nothing she could do but pull her hood over her eyes and bare it. Valka unfurled the sails on her small ship and began to slowly drift through the water, waving at the younger Riders who were shouting goodbyes from the cliffs and Training Grounds.

The twenty one year old, however, adjusted her crossbow and urged Hati into flight, leaving the School Island behind them. The clouds had darkened ahead of them, not close enough to worry but enough to prepare. Once the island was on the horizon, Ravenskald and Hati wheeled back around, racing towards Valka's ship before twisting around the back, coming towards a glide that matched the speed of the boat. 

"I think there may be a storm ahead."

"Yes, you're quite right Skald. At this time of year I don't know if we can risk it. If you see an island with any cover let me know, alright?"

Skald nodded and shot off on Hati again, speeding along the rim of the grey-green waters. A few narwhals rose out of the water, inhaling through their blowholes and diving back underneath, towards the dark clouds of the storm. If they kept going in their direction it would probably take them until midnight to reach New Berk, but the prospect of a storm threatened to delay that. And if they couldn't find any shelter there was the very real danger that they would drown if the winds were too strong. But as for the moment, the air current pushed both ship and dragon along over the ocean, the fear of the deep very present within Skald's mind. 

Although it may not have shown, she felt so much better out here than in her house. Every night, when she fled the confines of her farm to soar through the sky, she could breath quietly and freely, under the light of the soft Moon. But here, now, beneath the Sun, although she felt the wildness of the outside that she loved, the light hurt her more than words could express. 

Fortunately , it was Winter. If Summer was shining on them there was a likely possibility that she would faint over and over again. Even now, in obscured skies, the familiar dizziness to the light that her Scourge-ridden eyes had left her with was almost crippling, but by flying beneath the clouds she could just about cope.

The Sun set was early, as was usual for the year, but the deep clouds obscured the stars and Moon, meaning Skald was relying entirely on Hati's vision. She bayed and took control for herself, going at her own pace and changing direction as she saw fit. She'd also opted to double back and stay closer to Valka, who was following Hati's howls. Soon, the winds began to pick up, occasionally blowing Valka's ship out of hearing range, meaning that Hati had to stop and wait for her to steer it back on course. This made travel slow, especially once the heavy sleet began to fall from the impenetrabele sky.

"Valka! We have to find shelter!" Skald had to shout over the wind, looking at where Valka was struggling to steer with the rudder, her clothes soaked.

"There should be small islands nearby - Hati will be able to find them!" Valka strained on steering rod, great grey waves crashing onto the deck.

"Come on girl, get us to safety," she cried desperately to the Wooly Howl, who'd purple eyes cut through the gloom and foul weather. Suddenly, Hati growled and narrowed her eyes, turning round and grabbing the Stormcutter figurehead of the ship with all four paws before beating her huge wings towards something neither of the Vikings could see. Powerful claws dragged the small vessel against the resistance of the waves and wind, screeching in pain at the burn that seared through her body. With one last tug, Hati ripped the boat out of the current before swiftly looming out of the dark - a small hilly island. 

Now with the tide as their ally, Valka's ship slid onto the beach with a groan, half of it resting comfortably on the sand, sending an exhausted Hati spiralling onto the island floor with a crash. Skald was thrown from her dragon's back, tumbling onto wet sand and groaning, before staggering to her feet amid the sleet and rushing towards Valka, helping her grab a few small barrels and throwing the anchor into the waves. In the darkness, they could see Hati's purple eyes and went as fast as they could towards them, letting her lead them through the dark.

And then the storm stopped.

At first they didn't understand, but when Valka lit a torch they realised that they were standing within a cave in the island. Hati was panting for breath and shaking a worrying amount, having pushed herself to the limit to bring them to safety. 

"Thank you Hati," murmured Skald, wrapping her arms around her neck and stroking the back of her head. "Rest now. I'll get you some food." 

"Give her this," said Valka, opening a small barrel and walking over. Skald reached in and pulled out a three haddocks, laying them gently in front of Hati to eat in her own time. "She's overworked herself today, Skald. I doubt she'll be able to fly much more tomorrow."

"That's ok. If it weren't for her we would probably have drowned," Skald replied, stroking Hati's scales.

"We were fortunate that she's a Howl. Incredible resistance to blizzards and strong winds, never seen anything else like it. If any other dragon were with us today we would have blown off course and ended up Thor knows where." Valka piled some sticks together near Hati and threw on a little tinder mushroom, holding her torch to it and watched the fires flourish, like a flower. "When i was living in the Sanctuary we were visited by a Woolly Howl once."

Skald took two bolts from her quiver, impaling two fish and handing one to Valka, who both sat down in front of the fire. The pale Viking held her haddock over the flames, staring it in its glassy eye. 

"What happened?"

"It had its home stolen by Groncicles, poor creature. He was a majestic beast, you would have loved him, soft white scales with patterns of deep green. He was one of the Howls from the Everfrost Forest, see, his scales helped him camouflage. But when we saw him, he was covered in blood and one of his feet was completely incased in ice." 

"So what did you do?" Valka was secretly pleased at the wonder in Skald's dark eyes, but didn't show it.

"We kept him at the Sanctuary of course! Not long after he arrived he bit his own paw off, and I was going to stop him but the Bewilderbeast stopped me." She grew solemn at the mention of her old friend, before turning her fish over. "He had frostbite. And despite my worst fears I watched him grow big and strong, eating all the best fish and training with other dragons. Hiccup should count himself lucky for having that pegleg, that Howl had nothing. Then one day, after about six years of having him around, I saw him flying off in the direction of his home island. I was terrified of what was going to happen to him, so me and Cloudjumper followed him all the way to the Forest, and I swear by Odin, he took an entire pack of Groncicles by himself! He hit and ran, too quick for the fat bastards, and eventually he lured the matriarch, a huge Titan Wing, out of the mountain."

Skald looked at Hati. She had finished her fish and was curled up, fast asleep, the warmth of the flame gently lulling her in her slumber. Her Rider took a thoughtful bite of the hot fish, stroking the top of her dragon's head. 

" _Dritt_. I can't imagine that went well for him," she said softly, trying not to think about the damage that a Groncicle that powerful could do to a Woolly Howl with a missing leg.

"You would think, wouldn't you? But no! He was a crafty little bastard, that Howl, he zipped around as quick as the wind and shot into their nest. By the time the Groncicles had arrived he was standing behind their eggs, and I assume he threatened to damage them because the great icy sausages of dragons all retreated and took their eggs with them. But then, he left the nest and lead them across a little way away from the mountain to an uninhabited glacier nearby."

"I... did not see that coming."

"No indeed. I visited Everfrost just after Toothless left for the Hidden World, and I couldn't believe my eyes to see the body of a Titan WIng Woolly Howl, with one leg missing, lying on the top of the glacier and being clambered on by Groncicle chicks. I thought he'd died, but it turned out he was very familiar with the pack, and that the chicks were playing with him. The Hidden World isn't the best environment for either types of dragons, and the area is so isolated and hard to reach that I left them there on the island. I might go back one day, but I fear it's been too long."

"I can't believe that, I would have assumed that the beastie would have been torn apart. I can't imagine Hati as a Titan Wing, and I know that I definitley would be too old to ride her if we ever reached that age." She yawned gently, exhausted by the storm, the sound of the waves and storm soothing her.

"We should sleep. We've got to be going before first light, we'll need our rest." Valka slowly lay down on the rocky floor, accustomed to sleeping that way, wrapping herself in her fur cloak.

Skald leaned back against Hati, warmed by both the fire and the furry scales. As harsh waves crashed against the island and the beach, the two Vikings slept under a mountainous roof, not awake to see the storm clear hours later.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gentler seas hit the shores of the small island the next day, much to the relief of the seafarers. Valka had woken on instinct, something she had grown to deal with even in Viking society, and had gently shook the others awake. Hati was still too drained to fly, so after consuming more fish she hopped up onto the yard and perched there, growling occasionally while Skald and Valka prepared the ship.

It was still dark when they left the island as planned, but without the stormclouds the Moon was clearly visible, guiding them on their way westwards to New Berk. The wind carried them softly towards the setting Moon, a paleness that both rivalled and enchanted Ravenskald as it always had. Valka placed a lit torch in a sconce mounted to the mast illuminating the playful figure of Hati, who had dug her claws into the wood and spread her wings, pretending to be a second sail. 

Skald couldn't help but softly laugh, something Valka noticed, while she pulled on the ropes to adjust the sails when the wind changed direction. The stars above them shone down in a way that reminded Skald of Mairin, something about the distant, cold light being very visible in their character and appearance. She no longer felt a burning pit inside her, or the emptiness that overwhelmed her before, now it was just a longing, a pining and despairing longing. By midday they would reach New Berk, and she would finally be given the chance she so desired.

And she was right. At least, with the timing of their arrival. Just after Sun-up she had pointed out a group of seals in the water, meaning they weren't far away from land, be it New Berk or one of the outlying islands. The beauty of the Moon sank beneath the waves, replaced by the hated Sun that rose from behind them. 

_Another cold yet uncomfortably bright day_ , she thought to herself. _Won't be long before another of those fucking storms_.

They barely had any trouble getting to New Berk, seeing it on the horizon before midday and only having to steer around a few small islands and sea stacks. Soon enough, fortunate East winds blew them West to the island, and Skald noted with a pang on anxiety that there were ice floes everywhere. Valka, however, was a skilled sailor and navigated them around the ice and to the dock. There was plenty of noise coming from above them, but not a trace of the sound that Skald had got so used to - dragons.

Leaving the supplies in the ship, Valka lead Hati and Skald up the multiple bridges and away from the almost empty docks. Once they reached the top, Skald looked around uncomfortably at the snow-laiden scene. Many wooden houses with carved dragon heads on the roofs, all kinds of people wandering around, the overwhelming sounds of hammer on anvil, voices and animals echoing round and round in her head.

Valka seemed to notice this, ushering her through the dragonless crowd towards the beautifully intricate carved hall that resided at the top of the rocky hill. Many of the people in the village started talking between each other, some even shouting, surprised at the sight of a dragon. Some of the people from outside the Archipelago had never even seen one before. 

Hati growled them all away, as uncomfortable as Skald, before taking off into the sky and flying towards the Great Hall, before landing on the roof of the house of Clan Haddock. All the commotion lead to two small figures emerging from one of the many doors and peering up from the balconies, screaming in excitment at the dragon on their roof. Valka ran between the crowd, up towards both large buildings followed by Ravenskald, ashamed and afraid of being the centre of attention.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and the two figures of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock came running out, disturbed by the sound of Hati landing on the roof. Skald couldn't hear what they were saying, if they were saying anything at all, she was too focussed on Hati and too overwhelmed by the sounds from the village. She ran with Valka up the path, meeting the Haddock couple on the large wooden platform in front of their house as they came down from the Hall.

"I thought you said she was stealthy," muttered Astrid to her husband, tugging her fur hood around her shoulders, making her flaxen hair ripple.

"She is! It's just, you know, these people haven't seen a dragon this close in years, you can hardly blame her." Hiccup tried his best to convince her, walking over through the snow, leaving uneven footprints. "Heyyy Skald, good to see you again."

Although used to the Chief's awkwardness, Skald could tell that he had noticed how much weight she'd lost. Valka had too, both seemed incredibly worried. Astrid seemed more unimpressed than anxious, and was more concerned with her children, who were trying to grab the dangling tail of Hati.

"I came as you asked. Probably should've thought ahead with Hati though." Skald didn't look at the Chief, instead waving her bony arms at Hati, who leapt down swiftly and adopted a defensive position around Skald, growling at the Haddock house. 

"Zephyr and Nuffink like her," laughed Hiccup, scratching the back of his tousled head. 

"But I'm not sure if Hati can say the same for them. Is there anywhere we could go?" Skald asked, gently stroking Hati to calm her.

"Yes, you're needed in the Great Hall. Hiccup, deal with the kids would you?" asked Astrid, walking towards the Hall before he could argue. He sighed softly, before walking into the house with Valka. "Come on you two, follow me."

Skald and Hati slowly followed Astrid towards the huge doors, carved with depictions of dragons and Norsefolk, rolling fire in billowing blossoms. They were already ajar, and Astrid pushed them a little wider to make room for Hati. Domestic life clearly hadn't affected her reknowned strength. The interior was a lot like Old Berk's Hall, many stone tables around long hearths, a two carved thrones at the far end - one depicting a Night Fury and the other a Deadly Nadder. Walls were lined with roundshields painted with clan emblems and sigils, whereas behind the two thrones hung two banners, one deep red wih the black dragon of Berk and the other red and white, with a Night and Light Fury intertwining around a sword. She looked in wonder at the hall, before immediatley dragged back down to earth by Astrid. 

"Over here." Astrid was gesturing to a table, where Gobber and the rest of the Riders were standing. A map of the Archipelago lay spread out on the stone, illuminated by the hearth. "Look at this map. Do you see anything wrong with it?"

"Nothing." Skald was a bit confused by the request, and ignored Hati wondering around the hall. "What is it?"

"Not a single one of these island has given any cry for help other than the Outcasts, and that was dealt with." This time it was Fishlegs who spoke, fiddling with his plaited moustache.

"Which means that we don't know where the remnants of the fleet as well as Mairin are. If they sailed east from Berk after you fought them, they must have rested somewhere before Mairin went to Outcast Island solo and... well, you know." Astrid looked away from Skald, but did notice the lack of any emotional response. 

"So where did they go then and where are they now," finished Skald, looking down at the map.

"Exatly. Before we do anything we need to wait for Hiccup, so go and get some rest. We have rooms for travellers here in the Hall, go up the stairs by the doors and you'll find one. We'll come and get you when everything's ready." 

Skald nodded, gesturing to Hati, who was sat on Hiccup's throne. The pair left the Riders by the table, who began talking about other things, going up the stairs as Astrid had instructed, turning into a large room. There weren't many visitors this time of year, the huge clan reunions of Snoggletog had been and gone, meaning they had the entire room to themselves. Skald took the bed roll and saddle bags from Hati's back, unfurled the roll and lay it over the wooden floorboards, before unpacking books and paper from the bags. This was to be their home for the next few days, may as well get comfortable.

With a charcoal pencil between her frail fingers, she opened one of her notebooks and looked around her, before scribbling the first few lines of a new poem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello gunts im back , bit earlier than expected honestly
> 
> i think now that i've moved out of the depressing unhealthy stuff itll be easier to write and i am quite excited for the next few chapters that i have planned
> 
> i hope the lurkers who dont comment are enjoying it as well , maybe post one to say hey or whatever ;)
> 
> see you in the next chapter !


	9. Dragon-nip Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans begin and fail, and an overwhelmed Skald flees into the mountains of New Berk

It was almost Sundown when Hiccup returned to the Hall. He walked up the steps and peered around the doorway of the traveller's room, a pleasant smile on his bearded face. 

"We're all ready. Would you come down?"

"I-, yeah, on my way." What had she expected? To become immediatley as brave and optimistic as the Riders? There was no chance of that. She watched the Chief disappear down the stairs again, before placing her head in her hands. 

_Why am I doing this? I can't do anything about Mairin, I don't know where they are, I don't know what they're doing. Why the fuck am I even here?_

Hati had curled up and was napping, there was no comfort to be found there. She was alone. Throwing her book and pencil onto her bed roll, she stood and slowly meandered out of the room. An anxiety scraped and clawed at her from the inside, like chunks of ice crumbling apart from the glacier of her confidence. The shadows of the ex-Dragon Riders flickered and waved in the light of the hearth they were stood around, and they all seemed to be staring at her as she walked down the stairs. Once again, she pulled her hood a little closer over her cursed eyes, her pale cheeks going a slight pink as she burned with embarassment.

"Great! Now we're all here, we should get to the task at hand," began Hiccup, clapping his hands together as Ravenskald arrived at the table. "Skald - what can you tell us about Mairin?" 

There was a silence, the Riders all staring at her with inquisitive and doubtful eyes. Only Hiccup looked at her with any hope or respect. She could see it - Astrid thought she was weak, the twins that she was boring, Fishlegs that she was stupid and Snotlout... well he looked down on her as he looked down on everyone else. Metaphorically, of course. 

"They... they're not from the Archipelago." It sort of tumbled out in short bursts rather than coherent speech, but her heartbeat going faster than the harsh winds was to blame. "I don't know where from."

"And exactly how does that help us?" exclaimed Gobber, who had been busy picking his teeth with his hook.

"Gobber! It does, it does, uhh, you know, if we can trace where they came from we can get to understand them better! Right?" Hiccup attempted to back her up, but the others weren't convinced. Even Valka would probably be unimpressed. "Do you know anything about where they're from?"

"When we fought on the beach at Berk- they said their people used to live here." Now she had their attention. The Vikings were surprised and a little suspicous that another people had lived here before them. "Then the dragons drove them out or killed them, I don't know why-"

"And then we came along and took the Archipelago!" This time it was Fishlegs who butt in, a smile on his moustached face. Skald nodded, fiddling with a plait that rested on her narrow shoulders. 

"Is that what this is about? Reclaiming the Archipelago?" asked Astrid, turning to Hiccup with a slightly fearful look. "We're strong, but without the dragons we're much weaker. Especially since we're so spread apart now we've left Berk."

"I doubt it," came the reply. "This isn't about petty imperialism or centuries old revenge."

"Well what is it then? There is literally nothing else here that they could possibly want!" shouted Snotlout, waving his arms in the air in an attempt at bravado.

"We don't even know if Mairin is acting alone or with whatever tribe they're from," muttered Tuffnut in uncharacteristic insight. 

Slowly, the tension in the room began to rise, as Snotlout began to antagonise, Astrid began to defend, Fishlegs got offended and the twins stirred it up even more. Hiccup didn't say anything until Gobber burst into a rant about how war was inevitable. Whirlwinds of sounds rocked forwards and backwards, smashed into Skald with terrifying force, swirling around in disorganised anger. 

It even woke up Hati, who stirred from her sleep just in time to see Ravenskald running to the double doors of the Great Hall on the verge of overwhelmed tears. Hiccup turned slightly to see the dragon slipping out of the doors as swiftly and silently as she could. He slowly backed away from the shouting, edging himself further and further away from the situation before sliding through the doors as well. Snow fell softly outside, coating New Berk in a fresh layer, and no matter how hard he looked he could see no trace of the Rider and the Woolly Howl.

If he had left the Hall seconds earlier, he might have caught a glimpse of furred wings and a wraith robed in black disappearing into the clouds. But he didn't. Hiccup stood on the stairs before the Hall, the cold making his metal pegleg squeak, looking down at the village. There were still many people in the centre of New Berk, Winter markets persisting despite the freezing temperatures. The great fur cloak that hung from his shoulders was damp with snow, his hair and beard drifting slightly as the wind changed direction. 

Above him, quiet resolve burned through Ravenskald, a simple but forceful desire to leave. Bursting through flurries of white, Hati cut up and away from the bustle of the Viking village, upwards into the solitary peace that they hoped the mountains would bring. Her face was dripping with melting flakes, unidstinguishable from her skin. After seeing a relatively flat part of the mountain, spotted with pine trees, Hati slowly descended upon it, passing out of the clouds for a second before immersing the pair in snow. Gently landing, Skald hopped into frosty earth, before walking over to a tall tree and standing beneath its branches.

"Thank you, Hati. I think we needed this." She slumped down beneath the reaching shelter of the pine, unslinging her crossbow and throwing it to the ground so she could lean against the trunk, while Hati sniffed around in the snow, probably tracing the trail of a sheep or boar that had wandered up. 

From up there, on the mountain, she could see all of New Berk. The villages houses scattered about all emnated glowing light from windows, doors and smoke holes, braziers lit to repel the Winter chill. Anyone could be down there, anyone at all. There could be murderers, pirates, travellers, thieves, dragon hunters - literally anyone, and she wouldn't know it. Cloaks conceal bodies, masks conceal faces and amongst the fray of blood and betrayal you can trust no one. Especially if you ride a dragon. Anxious, she watched the people still moving about, tending to their crops or animals that shared their homes with them, each continuing life as if the dragons were never there. It made her sick, sick to her stomach. How could a people who's lives had been saved by such beautiful creatures so easily forget them? At least on that Mairin and her shared a belief.

 _Mairin_.

Ravenskald placed her head in her hands, overlooking everything but only able to see their radiant face. 

"For fuck's sake!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Hati's head darted sideways as she saw rocks crumbling away down the mountain. She growled, prowling a little closer before falling silent. "This has got to stop happening. I'm useless Hati, fucking useless, I can't concentrate, I can't sleep properly, I can't stop thinking about... about _them_."

She didn't look over at Hati, but the crunching of feet in the snow informed her she was still there. Embracing emptiness, she closed her dark eyelids and took deep breaths, letting the cold air pass through her lungs. The comforting sound of snow being trod on stopped. Everything stood still. Skald kept her eyes closed and didn't move. Counting slowly, her breaths regulated into calm, controlled and even gasps of air.

Quick as lightning, she grabbed her crossbow and swung round, aiming it in the face of the invader. The hunter ducked out of the way of the flying bolt, rolling to the side to reveal Hati, lying unconcious and tied up in a net. Focussing her vision, Skald reloaded her crossbow and aimed it at the trapper.

"I would step away from that dragon if I were you," she hissed, staring at the fur-clad kidnapper. Their face was covered to protect them from the cold, a white hood pulled over their head and thick polar bear hide everywhere else. "Touch her once and I'll embed this in your fucking head."

A muffled chuckle emerged from between the furs, and the trapper stood their ground. Even with fur the figure was slim, and Skald was pretty sure that she could overpower them, but it would be a very dangerous chance to take. Turning their head away for a second, a hand wrapped with yet more fur pulled down the strip covering their nose and mouth.

"I very much doubt that would happen," whispered Mairin, smirking their delicate smirk. Skald refused to believe it. They couldn't be here. How? How were the Berkians so fucking blind?

"Get your filthy net off her." Mairin batted their long eyelashes, walking over to Hati, provoking Skald to raise the crossbow up to their hooded skull. "How did you find us?"

"FInd you? No, no. I've been here for two weeks. I thought that you had found _me_. Honestly I'm a little disappointed." They reached into the folds of the fur and drew out a beautifully intricate weapon, a sword with a leaf-shaped blade. For a second, Ravenskald was distracted by it, by the pattern curling up the centre that seemed to resemble twisting ivy. "So what are you going to do now?"

The question dragged her back to reality. Her finger gently traced the steel trigger, gripped the ebony bow. 

"What are you talking about?" she snapped, eyes growing wild.

"Well... your name, of course!" It was taunting, almost patronising, but there was something else behind it. "You can't use Liflegur anymore, can you Ravenskald?" She was silent, just stared at the elegant monster. "You would be the last one left anyway, and would you really want to use the name of a clan that commited that kind of murder?"

"You're no better!" burst out Skald. But she knew they were right. Of course they were. "You've attacked and bound a fucking dragon!"

"My dear Ravenskald!" They looked genuinley shocked, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in a gasp. "If I were to take another life, it is purely because I need to _know_. They would be serving a greater purpose."

"What could you possibly want to know about the Howl that isn't already known to everyone!" Her vision blurred with the beginnings of tears, her crossbow arm wavered. 

"Night Furies, Ravenskald, Night Furies. It's strange, isn't it, that eventually everything in the Archipelago comes down to them. A creature that powerful and terrifying is beyond us, it may seem like a dragon of equal intelligence to our own, but trust me my dear, it far exceeds us." A glance washed across their face as a strand of grey hair emerged from beneath the hood. "You know - I hold you in the utmost esteem. I respect your spirit and value your-"

"Don't try it. Don't fucking try that on me, filth. You value nothing, nothing but your own selfish desire. You hide it all behind eloquence, pretend you're above it all. But you're not, are you? You're cowardly, weak, pathetic!" 

Mairin raised their angular, dark eyebrows at such a torrent of abuse. It was almost like they knew this was uncharacteristic of her. 

"You believe that? I see." They lifted up Hati's head with one hand, grabbing her by one of her long furry scales, making her jaw drop.

"Don't touch her you bastard!" Skald shook, finger almost threatening the trigger, lining up the bolt. 

But Mairin took no notice. They looked at Hati like an object, a means, a key to something they didn't know. This scared Ravenskald more than the situation. Why were they taking this chance? What did they know that she didn't?

"Fascinating things, bones. They hold stories of how our ancestors both suffered and revelled. If people weren't so obsessed with such binary limits, maybe we would know more about each other and ourselves." 

A howl. A bloodcurdling, painful, heartwrenching, gutting, horrific screech of a howl, coupled with a spattering of blood on the snow. Ravenskald stood, her body completely frozen, unable to move. Eyes widened, heartbeat almost completely stopped. 

"Do it. Pull the trigger, Skald." Mairin stared deep into her eyes, holding the dripping, crimson fang that been carved out of Hati's jaws. 

_Kill them. Kill them. Kill them_

Her finger twitched on the trigger. It was aimed directly at Mairin's head, perfectly between their eyes. They tilted their pretty head, exposing their sharp jawline to the Sunlight. Everything in Skald's body commanded, _demanded_ her to shoot them, to place a bolt between the deep, green eyes.

But she couldn't. And Mairin knew it. 

They slowly stepped closer and closer, until the crossbow in Skald's trembling hands was pressed against their chest. Mairin gently took it out of her hands, and got no response. Hati's blood dripped onto her boots, sliding down onto the snow as Mairin hid the fang in the folds of her furs. She took no notice, just stared blankly ahead, which just so happened to be in Mairin's emerald eyes. Softly, they leaned forward and kissed her on her pale lips. 

"You will see me again, Ravenskald Draugrblot." 

A cracking thud smashed into the side of her head. Blackness. 

Mairin dropped the crossbow in the snow beside Skald, slicing open the net that bound Hati with intricate precision, hiding their face and disappearing down the mountain and into obscurity.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hati nudged Skald with her paw, gently batting her face. It was now completely dark, save for the fires of New Berk, and only in the space of a few minutes. Skald opened her shadowed eyes, looking up at the rings of purple fire that were above her. She pushed some snow from the ground against her temple, trying to dull the ache that echoed from there while scrabbling about for her crossbow. Her headache was suddenly put into perspective when she squinted and saw Hati's blood-stained mouth. 

" _Dritt_. We need to get you to Hiccup. Can you fly?" Hati whimpered in pain but spread her wings, waiting for Skald to get on. "As fast as you can girl, come on!"

Hati leapt from the mountain, falling through the darkness and snow, before rising again on the wind, pumping her wings once to propel her forwards and down to the village. Most people had gone home by now, the Great Hall was being used by the Riders meaning there was nothing else to do. Hati fought through the pain, trying not to let it disrupt her focussed flying, although that proved very difficult. 

Unable to control her landing, she crashed into the wooden platform with a screech. The noise drew the Riders out of the Hall, all running out of the building to look at the fallen dragon and Rider, lying beneath the light of a brazier. Skald got back to her feet, grabbing Hati by her shoulders and helping her to her feet. 

"Skald! What happened?" shouted Hiccup, rushing to the platform. 

"Mairin... They've been here the entire time. They hurt Hati and knocked me out."

"Gods, right you lot - find Mairin before they get away!"

"What were they wearing?" shouted Astrid.

"Trapping fur."

"On it." 

The Riders ran to their houses to armour themselves, while Hiccup and Valka helped Hati to her legs, along with Skald. As the three of them guided her up the stairs and into the Hall, Skald saw the Riders jumping from the cliff and gliding out into the dark. The warmth rolling out of the hearths crept into the freezing pair, making Hati growl. Valka lead her over to one of the table, and patted the stone, helping Hati clamber onto it. By the light of the fire, Valka inspected her jaw, eyes widening as her hand became increasingly crimson. 

"Skald..."

"Yeah."

"Why did they want a tooth?" asked Hicup, who placed a kettle of water over the fire at Valka's gesture.

"I don't know. They said it was all about Night Furies, they're deliberately trying to fucking confuse me."

"Night Furies?" Valka looked up from where she was cleaning the wound with a wet rag. "Ravenskald this could be incredibly dangerous."

"Well I thought that was as given." A cold retort, but she had the right to be harsh.

"Hiccup, get some dragon-nip. We need to dull the pain." The Chief nodded and speed walked out of the Hall. "Did they mention anything about the Hidden World? Anything at all?"

"Nothing. But I think I know what's happening."

"What is it?"

"The Chief and me talked about it before on Berk, we think there may be a connection between Furies, Howls and Sand Wraiths." In her anger, the inhibitions and fears that drowned her confidence vanished. Valka had never seen her speak like this before. "I don't know how, but I think they've worked out something similar, maybe even more. They kept talking about fucking bones and how poetic they are."

"So we know they like to show off." Hiccup was back, holding bowl of crushed dragonroot. "That's good, it's a weakness." He tipped it into the boiling water, stirring it with a spoon. 

In fear, Skald pulled down her black hood, revealing her thorn bush of hair, all tangled spiderlegs and plaits. She scratched the back of her head furiously, still gripping their crossbow in their hand.

_You can't tell them you couldn't do it. It's pointless. If they know you were that weak, that's it._

Valka dipped the bowl in the mixture, gently bringing it to Hati's mouth and tipping it down her throat. Hati ruffled her wings, whimpered a little, and slowly fell silent, closing her eyes and rhythmically swishing her tail. The older woman soothed the Woolly Howl, undoubtedly thinking of the Titan WIng in the Everfrost Forest. Skald was unspeaking, just standing near the fire and watching, before smoothly slinging her crossbow over her back. 

"Hey. Skald? Come and sit down, I'll get you a drink." The Chief gestured to a bench around the hearth next to Hati's, and wandered off to another table, picking up three cups and a keg. Ravenskald sat down, looked across at Hati. She was in that state of painlessness, between waking and sleeeping. "There you go."

Chief Hiccup opened the tap, letting a stream of deep purple liquid flow out and into a vessel. He handed it to Skald, before pouring some into the other two cups. Ravenskald sipped the wine, made from a fruit she didn't recognise. It was sweet, but not sickly, and strong. Valka smiled at her son, accepting her cup and drinking it. Hati's breath blew little breezes of frost out into the Hall, before being melted by the hearthfire. 

With a creak, the doors of the Hall opened, letting in a draft of freezing air and a few trailing flakes of snow. Astrid Haddock lifted up her helmet, looking at the trio with anxious eyes, shaking her head gently. Hiccup looked sympathetically at Skald, a kind gesture, but still infuriating. Skald lowered her eyes to her cup, looking at the carving. A figure sat atop a twisting dragon that seemed to dance in the flickering light.

"How did they get away so fast?" muttered the Chief in bemusement, scratching his beard. "Where are the others?"

"They went home. We looked around as far as we could but it was too dark and the snow was too strong to actually see anything. I'm sorry Ravenskald." Astrid was breathing heavily, and the weather had taken its toll. "They can't have got far. If the weather's better tomorrow it'll be easy to track them down."

"I doubt it." Skald's voice was quiet, grim and full of resigned dread. "They have a talent for disappearing and popping up wherever they feel like."

"What interests me is why they were here in the first place." It was Valka. She had just finished tying a white cloth soaked in dragonroot tea around another of Hati's teeth so that it comfortably rested on her injured tooth. "It may have something to do with what Skald mentioned earlier."

"What was that?" Astrid asked, her helmet under her arm.

"A link between Furies and Howls," explained Valka as Hiccup's eyes widened.

"I remember. And you think they've worked that out too?"

"They're intelligent enough. Gods know why this is so important to them," mumbled Ravenskald, running a skeletal hand through her hair and letting it comfortably rest among the tangles.

"Stormheart."

Valka, Hiccup and Skald all turned to look at Astrid, who had a look of new understanding but also of fear on her face. 

"What about her?" Valka was not overfond of the Chieftess. No one among the Berkians was.

"Remember her breeding programme? With the dragons?"

"What about it? She's not involved is she?"

"No, Hiccup! Think! Why would Mairin want to get close to both you and to take a piece of Hati's bones?" Astrid was smiling but beginning to get frustrated.

"They want to make sure that Howls and Furies are closely related," whispered Skald, staring at her dragon.

"Exactly! And why would she want that?"

"To breed them together," finished Hiccup. "Gods this is bad. A dragon with the combined force of both dragons would be unstoppable."

"And worse than that, if they're related like we think, it'll be easier to control and far more intelligent than the other Chimeragons." Valka placed her head in her hands. "Thank the gods they can't get their hands on a Fury."

"We shouldn't take any chances. We can't afford that, not now we've built up so much. A Chimeragon that powerful could easily challenge Toothless as Alpha, and if he falls then the entire Hidden World is at Mairin's mercy." Hiccup had a steely look in his eye, like a thousand forges had been lit into action. "Tomorrow we start preparations."

Skald walked slowly over to Hati, gently stroking the top of her head. She had passed completely into sleep, her wound cleared and the dragonroot easing her passage into rest. Her mind was filled with images of a dark beast ridden by a slender monster, beautiful and terrible, and unlimited knowledge living beneath the tides of the sea.

Already doubt was lurking in the back of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are really beginning to pick up now , i hope you're enjoying it !
> 
> i am realising now how much alcohol ravenskald consumes but its fine, she's 21 it's perfectly ok  
> mairin drinks so much more so i really wouldn't worry
> 
> draugrblot , what mairin names skald , means "wraith blood-sacrifice" , which hopefully reflects a lot of skald's character 
> 
> less important but still - for anyone who hasn't played SoD , nikora stormheart is a character who breeds a bewilderbeast and sentinel together to create an all-powerful dragon (because her sister from another game i haven't played tried it or something) . from her character desgin and her symbol/flag i _think _she's got a mixture of native american and norse descent , so probably from the old viking settlement of vinland in canada or something like that__


End file.
